Key to Your Heart
by AnimeFan-Artemis
Summary: What if Sora and Kairi had left on the raft, just the two of them? What events would have resulted from this choice? And what about Riku? Yaoi, SoraRiku Author's NoteComplete
1. Don't Ever Leave Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. It belongs to Squaresoft and Disney. I also don't own any of the other worlds or whatever that appear in my story. I just own the idea and the lint in my socks. Oh well.  
  
Warning: For you to know now! This is a Riku/Sora fic, cause I like the pairing, and I've never done a fic before besides my Yugioh fics. Yes this is yaoi, and it takes place a little before and during the adventure of Sora's. But it's is entirely different from the adventure.   
  
Summary: What would of happened if Kairi and Sora did take the raft and leave, just the two of them? What events would of followed and how would it change the three friends lives forever?  
  
Access info. -- Riku is sort of OC here. And Sora is the dominant one in their relationship. Read with open mind, peoples! Also, it starts out while they're 14 and 15 years old, but later it skips ahead ten years. And Riku's mothers identity is my idea and I made up the Heartblade. It looks like a sword with a heart-shaped handle like the heart that serves as the logo for Kingdom Hearts. So imagine it. Lol. ^-^  
  
AnimeFan: Ok, people. Here goes my very first Kingdom Hearts fic. The whole thing takes a different path then the game so no spoilers here people! Just something new, to show you how one choice can change the whole course of the destiny.  
  
##################################################################  
  
Chapter 1 -- Don't Ever Leave Me  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Be careful...the choices you make...  
You don't want to regret your decision...  
  
The past...Can't be changed...  
but the future can...with that one choice...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rikuuu!!!!!!!! Hey! Down here! The aqua-eyed boy sighed and peeped out from under his eyelids at a beautiful chocolate-haired boy smiling up at him. Riku had finished gathering the supplies Kairi had asked him to get and had taken to the shelter of the paupou tree, leaning against the rough bark above the water. Oh, hey Sora. The brunette grinned and scrambled up the tree to plop down next to him, Good-morning! What are you doing Riku? Riku shook his hair from his eyes and crossed his arms, playing cool. Heh, morning to you to, he replied with a smile. I'm not really doing anything, just relaxing. You know, enjoying the morning sunrise.  
  
Sora smiled and propped his hands on his knees, leaning forwards a bit, Thinking again. Riku blinked and gazed at his friend, slightly surprised at the comment. Yeah, thinking. Is that wrong or something? Sora stared down into the water before looking up at the other boy, Nope! Not at all! What you thinking about? The white-haired boy let out another sigh and turned to look out at the ocean, Believe it or not, it's not about leaving the island. I'm sort of wondering, once we're out there. Sora? Sora smiled and looked him in the eyes. The older boy sighed, fighting down the blush threatening to shatter his calm, cool exterior, Sora, you won't ever leave me, will you? Once we're out there.  
  
Sora stared, completely shocked by the question, Of course I won't leave you, Riku! We're friends, forever. We're gonna get out there and explore the unknown together, the three of us! Riku forced a smile, half relieved and half disappointed. He had meant that Sora not leave him, Kairi could jump off a bridge for all he cared. Sora let out an exasperated sigh and turned again to look at his friend, Riku, something's bothering you. What is it?   
  
Riku turned his face away, so Sora couldn't see it, and frowned. What's wrong, he asks. What's wrong is that I'm losing to Kairi. I should just face the music. Kairi's smart, pretty, sweet, and Sora just isn't the way-the way I am. It's so obvious, he's not in the least bit attracted to me. Nothing's wrong, Sora! Everything's great, we're gonna get out there and have great adventures together!! The two-the three of us!! Riku smiled and waved his arms enthusiastically, resulting in the aqua-eyed boy loosing his balance and toppling off the paupou tree into the waters below. Sora gasped and leaned to look down at the sputtering white-haired teen, Hey! Riku are you alright!?   
  
Oh, hey Sora! There you are. Sora and Riku looked towards Kairi, as the red-haired girl walked up to smile at Sora, completely ignoring the soaking Riku. Oh, hey Kairi! Good-morning, Sora smiled and got to his feet, also forgetting about Riku. Hee hee, morning. Sora, Riku already got half the stuff we'll need for the raft, you need to get the other half. Riku frowned and watched as Sora and Kairi discussed the supplies that the brunette would have to gather. They were both deep in their conversation, then they turned and left, Kairi to tend to the raft and Sora to gather god knows what supplies. And as usual, they both forgot about little old Riku, sitting chest deep in water, wishing he knew magic so he could knock Kairi to her death.  
  
*************(about an hour later)**************  
  
Ohhhhh!!!!!!!! I hate Kairi! Never get any time alone with Sora cause she's always there! Riku scowled and kicked at a shellfish, sending it hurtling in the sand a few feet away. Ever since she came to the island, Sora has been spending practically every minute with her! He completely ignores me! It's like he replaced me with her! He stopped and picked up a rather smooth, flat rock and threw it hard, counting as it skipped along the surface before sinking into the crystal waters of the ocean. And here I am, smiling and acting like I'm ok with it and we're all loving friends! What's wrong with me!? One of these days I'm gonna go up to that witch and tell her off right in front of Sora!   
  
Riku stomped ungracefully up the stairs onto the deck and walked over to untie his boat, No one needs or cares about me here so I'm taking my butt back home! Kairi can spend the whole day with Sora for all I care! Selphie shut her mouth at his retort and decided to not ask why he was so ticked off. Hopping into the vessel, he grabbed the paddle and started rowing, heading across the water in the direction of the main island, Fate Isle. Hey Sora, Riku already got his half of the supplies so let's completely ignore him and go somewhere else so I can attempt to flirt with you, Riku mocked and rowed harder, letting out his frustration like he normally did.   
  
Finally, he guided his boat to the docks and hopped out. Mr. Shigami came over and helped Riku tie the little row boat up to the dock. Riku thanked the man and started along his way back home, not bothering to stop and check out the stores. It was all the same stuff, nothing ever new came to the stores. He continued on his way at an annoyed pace, bumping through the crowd of people and heading up a dirt road to his ocean-side house. He unceremoniously opened then closed the door as he stormed into the house and into the kitchen. His mother, Aurora, was at the stove cutting up apples for an apple pie.   
  
Riku plopped loudly into a chair and rested his chin in his hands, elbows propped on the table. His mother showed no signs of noticing his entrance and continued to cut the apples, singing a lovely tune, You're giving me too many things, lately you're all I need. You smiled at me and said, Don't get me wrong I love, but does that mean I have to meet your father? When we are older you'll understand, what I meant when I said No, I don't think life is quite that simple... His mother then stopped and turned to smile at him. Riku sighed and continued the song, When you walk away, you don't hear me say Please, oh baby, don't go. Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight, it's hard to let it go. He sighed and let his forehead hit the table, not making any move to cushion the blow.   
  
His mother exhaled and walked over to rest a hand on his shoulder, Sora ignoring you again? Do you want anything to drink sweetheart? Riku shook his head, mumbling a no. Aurora frowned and sat down in a chair next to him, rubbing his back soothingly, I know it must be hard. I had the same problem with your father. He was always paying attention to this girl, Marie. But I acted like it didn't bother me and waited for my chance. You'll get your chance, Riku. Sora does care about you. Riku sniffed and looked up at his mother. She was beautiful with her long golden hair, crystal-blue eyes, and rosy lips. He could see why his father had fallen in love with her, even if it took him five years to realize it. It's hard, mom. Sora does care about me, but just as a friend. At least you and Marie were both girls fighting over a guy, what chance do I have with Sora when Kairi is my competition!? I've got nothing she doesn't already have and even less then that!   
  
Aurora smiled and hugged her white-haired son, Riku, let me tell you about a street rat named Aladdin. Riku smiled and leaned against his mother, listening as she told him another one of her fairy tales. This one was about a street rat who fell in love with a princess. He braved a magical cavern, acquired a genie, became a prince, fought an evil vazier, saved everyone in the end, and got the princess. He always loved his mother's stories. He used to pretend he was one of the princes in the story, rescuing a princess from a jealous stepmother, fighting pirates and flying with a bunch of lost boys, even escaping from a bunch of talking cards. His favorite story of them all was the one about the princess traped in an everlasting sleep and locked in a tower guarded by thorns. The prince fought the evil fairy who had turned into a dragon and with one kiss, woke the princess from her cursed sleep. All his mothers stories ended happily, with good triumphing over evil. He wished so badly to leave the island and go on an adventure. Then he'd return and tell his mother a story, his story.   
  
Aurora finished her story and kissed Riku on the forehead, So you see, it doesn't matter who or what you are, all that matters is the person inside. Riku smiled and hugged his mother. He was feeling much better. One day mom, it's going to be Sora whom I share a paupou fruit with. I'm not going to give him up that easily to Kairi! He thrust his fist in the air with a determined smile and got up out of his chair, I'm going to go get some groceries. Is there anything we need?  
  
#################################################################  
  
AnimeFan: Ok, there! My first chapter and as you see, it's slightly different from the game. As an early warning, I'm going to switch between Riku and Sora's point of view. They're both the main characters of this story and the story itself needs to focus on one every now and then so when I do I'll put a @@@@@@@@@ in between the two paragraphs. Hee hee. Also, is paupou how you spell that star shaped fruit that they mention a lot in the game. I can't remember how to spell it. ^-^' Oh, and Fate Isle is something I made up. We've all explored Destiny Islands and couldn't find their houses anywhere but I did notice that their home and the island we gamers play on are different, so this is what I called the other island. I don't know who mister Shigami is either, I made him up. Ok. Next chapter will be up soon. If you like this so far tell me so I know to continue!   
  



	2. Just the Two of Us

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. It belongs to Squaresoft and Disney. I also don't own any of the other worlds or whatever that appear in my story.   
  
AnimeFan: Wow! You people really like this? It was hard getting the first chapter started and everything, I have the whole story here in my mind I just hadn't figured out how to start it off. Thanks for all your support. ^-^ Enjoy people!  
  
################################################################  
  
Chapter 2 -- Just the Two of Us  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Be careful...of the promise you make...  
Don't promise something ...when you can't keep it...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora looked around with a frown. Where was Riku? Riku!!!! Hey! Where are you!! Yu-hoo!! The brunette walked over and looked under the paupou tree, then around in the water for his white-haired friend. Hey Sora, what's wrong? Kairi walked up and leaned towards him, her hands clasped behind her back. Sora sat down near the edge of the paupou island, looking out at the setting sun, I can't find Riku! He isn't anywhere on the island. Kairi straitened and looked around her before placing a hand on Sora's shoulder, He probably went home, Sora. The blue-eyed boy blinked and jumped to his feet, taking off in the direction of the dock. Kairi followed, slightly annoyed at Sora for worrying so much about that stupid boy.   
  
Sure enough, Riku's boat was gone. Sora sighed and plopped down at the edge of the docks, staring out at the colored waters and wondering why Riku had just up and left without telling them. Kairi walked over and sat down next to him, You know what I've noticed, Sora? Riku's changed, you know. Sora placed his hands down behind him and leaned back, thinking about that. Riku had been acting strange, but he had always done things like this, especially after Kairi came to the island. Of course, of all of them she had changed the most, You're the one who's changed Kairi. The red-haired girl giggled and leaned forward to look down at the water below the dock, Maybe I have. Sora? The brunette turned to stare at his friend curiously. Kairi was glad the sun was setting, the different colors of the sky hiding the blush that crept across her cheeks, Sora, let's take the raft and go! Just the two of us.   
  
Sora was taken aback by the sudden question. He calmed down and thought about it. I mean, you and me, without Riku. He'd understand, besides, we'd just be checking to make sure the raft works and we can always come back for him. But for now, he'll just get in the way, you know? Let's go together, Sora, right now. Kairi jumped up and took off towards the cove where the raft was hidden. Sora didn't have much time to think, he got up and ran after her towards the cove.   
  
They two of them sprinted over to the raft, and Sora helped Kairi push the little makeshift raft out into the water. It won't really hurt, we could come back for Riku. But for now, maybe a trip alone with Kairi would be better. Just me and her. Sora looked over at Kairi who was smiling at him and waiting for a sign to go. She was a very pretty girl, Riku would just be in the way of him and Kairi becoming more...did he want them to become more? All right, let's go! Sora pumped his fist in the air and the two of them climbed into the raft and fastened the sail.   
  
The sail caught the wind and the raft began to float away from the island. It's two passengers sat near the mast, peering out over the water. Well, this is it. We're going, leaving here to find out what's out there! Sora nodded and smiled, watching as Destiny Islands became smaller and smaller.   
  
Sora...you won't ever leave me...will you?  
  
Riku, Sora looked towards Fate Isle. He thought about how Riku had looked when he had asked Sora that.  
  
Of course I won't leave you, Riku...we're friends...forever.  
  
Sora frowned and looked down at his feet. This was what he wanted, to be alone with Kairi...  
right? Riku had looked so down in the dumps before he had asked Sora that. When he had promised Riku he wouldn't leave him, the white-haired boy had forced a smile, but his eyes where shining with relief and joy. His beautiful aqua-colored eyes glimmering in the light of the morning sun. Wait, had he just thought of Riku's eyes as beautiful? Well, they did blend perfectly with his hair, oh, what are they doing!! Kairi, we have to stop! We can't leave Riku, we just can't! We have to turn back for him.   
  
Kairi blinked in surprise and frowned, Sora, we're already a couple of miles from the island. We can't possibly paddle against the wind without tiring ourselves out. Sora stood up and started taking the sail down, But we can't leave Riku!! I promised him I wouldn't leave him! We're all friends, we should stick together! Kairi stood up next to him and pulled his hands away from the mast, It's already to late, Sora! We can't go back to get Riku, at least not now! Who cares what you promised him! It's you and me now, we don't need him. Sora glared at Kairi and pulled his hands away, That's what you want, isn't it Kairi. You never cared about Riku, you just wanted to get rid of him, didn't you. Kairi opened her mouth but was interrupted as a loud sound crashed around them.   
  
What's that!! Sora covered his ears and fell over on to the floor. It's sounds like thun...oh, Sora look!!! The brunette looked up above them where Kairi was pointing to. A strange, black storm cloud hovered above them, lightening flashing all through it. It's a storm!!Where did that come from, Kairi! Grab a hold of the mast! The two teens dodged over to grab on to the pole as the calm waters around them turned wild and started throwing the little raft around. Lightening flashed, thunder cracked, and the angry waters started swirling into one giant whirlpool. All Sora and Kairi could do was continue to hold on as the raft was sucked into the swirling water. One big wave came down on them and the raft shattered into a million pieces, Sora and Kairi flying in different directions.   
  


@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  


Wow, that sure looks like a bad storm out there. Riku looked up and walked over to his mother who was staring out the window. Yeah, it sure is. I hope it misses us, Riku watched the storm in the horizon. His mother turned and walked out of his room, closing the door, Goodnight, Riku. Night Mom! He called and continued to stare out his window, watching the storm. Of all the storms he had seen, he'd never seen one where the clouds were pure black. The storm seemed to be staying there in that one spot. That's impossible, storms don't stay in one spot, it's probably just moving slowly. Ahh! Hey! Riku squealed as a palm leaf flew into his face. He pulled it off and closed his window against the wind, Wow! That's some wind out there! This is the strangest sea storm I've ever seen. I hope the raft will be ok. Riku stood and watched the storm a little while longer before retiring to his bed for the night.  
  
*************(The next morning at Destiny Islands)************  
  
Riku pulled his boat up to the dock, Selphie and Tidus lending him a hand with tying it down. Hey Riku, did you catch that storm last night!? Good thing it disappeared soon after it had appeared! Riku smiled over at Tidus, Yeah, it sure was weird. Hey, looks like Kairi and Sora are already here. Tidus, Selphie, Wacka, and Riku all looked at the two boats also tied to the dock. They must be waiting for me, I'd better get to the cove. Ok, well, I'm going to find them. See ya later! Riku waved to the others and took off towards the cove quickly. Today was the day! They were going to finally get off this island.  
  
Riku continued to run, jumping over the gaps in the bridge and hopping down the small cliff to where they had left the raft. "Huh, where's the raft?" Riku stopped and looked around for a sign of the raft. The winds last night had been strong, but Riku really doubted that they could of blown the raft into the water. He had stood there and watched Sora and Kairi drag the raft out of the water and tie it to a tree nearby. He walked over to that very tree and took note that the rope had been untied. Tracks were barely visible but obvious that something heavy had been dragged to the shore and two pairs of footprints, also hard to see, were next to the drag marks. Sudden panicked fear came over him, and Riku sprinted off yelling out Sora's name.  
  
"Sora!!! Sora where are you guys! This isn't funny!!!!" Pushing his way through some foliage, Riku continued running, searching the whole island for his friend. "SORA!!!!!" He stopped at the docks and yelled out towards the ocean. "Riku, what's wrong?" Selphie stood up from where she normally sat and looked over at the white-haired boy. "Sora's gone!! And Kairi and the raft!! They-they left without me...Sora left me behind." Riku stood there, staring down at his feet as Tidus and Wacka ran over to join them and started firing questions at him. They had left without him, just the two of them. Sora...had left without him. He had promised he would never leave him. So, why? Selphie stared at him with a worried expression and turned to snap at the two boys, "Would you two shut up for a second! Riku...are you all right?"   
  
He didn't answer her. Riku just turned there and jumped into his boat, somehow freeing the ropes that bond it with a slash of his wooden sword. He started rowing it, not knowing where he was going or why he was going there. He just had to get away, away from the island...away from everything. The others called out to him, but he just closed his eyes and quickened his pace. A few minutes later his boat bumped into something and he finally opened his eyes, aware that he was back at Fate Isle. Mr. Shigami was there, surprised by Riku's early return, but the white-haired youth just jumped out of the boat and ran towards home as fast as he could, tears already racking his body.  
  


@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  


  
Sora let out a moan and rolled over onto his side, burying his face into the pillow. What a nightmare, he'd dreamed that he and Kairi had left alone on the raft and got sucked into a strange storm. Sighing to himself, Sora opened his eyes. He was lying in his room and Riku was there next to him in the bed with a worried expression on his face. Wait a sec, what was Riku doing in his room!? Suddenly, Sora woke up, this time for real, and looked around him at his surroundings. He was in some strange room, lying in a nice bed and wearing a t-shirt that was definitely not his. Sora continued to stare around, trying to figure out how he had gotten here and where here was.   
  
"Oh! Thank goodness you're awake Sora!" The brunette looked over towards the door, where Kairi and several other strangers had walked in. "Kairi? Where am I? What...er...who are those people with you?" Kairi turned to look at the group that had come in to the room with her. There was a duck, a dog-kinda thing, two other young women, and one silent looking guy who had his arms crossed at the moment. "Oh these are the people who rescued us. Sora, you don't remember anything? We got sucked into that whirlpool, then we ended up on some platform with a giant shadow creature looming over us. This strange sword, the Keyblade, appeared in your hand and you fought the creature, but it was to strong. We would of been killed if it hadn't been for Leon and the others coming and saving us."   
  
Sora frowned and rubbed his head, he did remember a little of the fight but about as much as till he had gotten hit in the head. Maybe that was why his head hurt so much. Kairi came over and sat down next to him, then turned to gesture towards the others, "That duck there is Donald, the dog is Goofy, the guy there pretending like he can't here us is Leon, the girl wearing the pink dress is Aireth, and the other one is Yuffie." Sora watched as they each waved towards him except Leon and he waved back timidly. Leon finally stopped his macho stuff and turned to look at Sora, "That sword there, that's the Keyblade and you're the Keyblade master."   
  
After a long explanation about the Keyblade and the Heartless, Sora was starting to understand exactly what was going on. According to Leon, the Keyblade was some sort of key to stopping the Heartless. It was Sora's destiny, being the Keyblade master, to use it and save the universe from total destruction. Pretty much a simple, everyday good vs evil with the fate of the universe on the line thing. The twist was, no one except some professor named Ansem knew enough about the Heartless to tell them how to defeat the shadow monsters and Ansem had conveniently disappeared leaving behind only his book on the Heartless that's pages were conveniently scattered throughout the many worlds. "So, your asking me to join all of you to find these scattered notes and stop the Heartless before the universe is swallowed up by darkness." Leon closed his eyes and waved a hand calmly, "That's pretty much what the point was." Kairi smiled and clapped her hands together, "Isn't this great Sora! We're going on a real adventure together!"  
  
Sora smiled and nodded, "Yeah! Our first real adventu-" He stopped there and stared down at his feet. Their first real adventure, and Riku wasn't with them. What was Riku doing right now, what was he thinking at this very moment back in Destiny Islands. "What's wrong Sora?" The brunette looked up into Kairi eyes and frowned, "We can't, Kairi. We have to get back home, we have to go back for Riku." Kairi blinked and pursed his lips, getting up from where she was sitting to walk over to the windowsill, "Riku's fine! I thought we talked about this already, Sora!" Sora glared and pulled himself off the bed, "I'm not doing that to him. I promised Riku I wouldn't leave him. That all three of us would go on adventures together! That's exactly what we're going to do and if you don't like it so much then don't come along! I'll be just fine exploring everything out there with Riku."   
  
This got Kairi and she looked at him, lips quivering and tears at the edges of her eyes. Leon sighed and stepped in between the two younger teens, "Sora, you'll never find Destiny Islands standing here fighting with her. We need to get out there and visit other worlds to find Ansem's report and stop the Heartless anyway. I'm sure if your world hasn't already been destroyed then we'll come across it sooner or later. So it wouldn't hurt to help us and look for your home at the same time, right?" Sora softened his expression and thought about this, "I guess that would be all right. As long as we find Riku as soon as possible. All right, I'll help you guys."  
  
#################################################################  
  
AnimeFan: Thus the end of chapter 2. Hee hee, instead of trying to find his friends, Sora is trying to get back home to Riku. Like it so far, lol. Ok, so it seems like a Kairi/Sora fic but I swear it isn't. Sora is just in denial and hasn't realized his true feelings for Riku yet. Ok, next chapter up soon.   
  
  
  



	3. Silent Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. It belongs to Squaresoft and Disney. I also don't own any of the other worlds or whatever that appear in the story. This is getting pretty old here.  
  
AnimeFan: Woah!! I'm really getting responses for this fic. Actually, I agree with some of you. Ten years is a long time, so I think I'll shorten it to four years. That way Riku will be 19, Sora will be 18, and Kairi will be 18. To make the fic more realistic, the age limit for drinking or being in a bar will be 18, k? Just for the story, hey! It's another world after all. Now it starts to really get interesting here folks. Oh, for you to know...Kairi is sorta evil in this story if you haven't noticed. ^-^ And I'm thinking of raising the rating up for later chapters, to say clearer, I'm thinking of having Sora and Riku get a little more intimate you know!? Like limey sort of stuff, along those lines. ^-~ But that's just thinking! It's not a definite yet! lol.  
  
P.S. Since this is four years in the future, they've still got the same hairstyles but their clothes are a little bit different. More fit to their journeys and what I think they'd look cute in. ^-^  
  
##################################################################  
  
Chapter 3 -- Silent Reunion  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I've missed you so much...Why do you walk away...  
Please say something...why are you so silent...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Four years have passed since that night that changed everything. Sora still couldn't believe how everything had just turned out; he'd been fighting Heartless for four years, searching for Destiny Islands and Riku for four years, and having these damn dreams for four years!! Mumbling to himself, he rolled over in his bunker in their spaciously large gummi ship. Several years of fighting and you learn how to build a gummy ship equipped with luxury. That's not the point though, so far they had all succeeded in finding 26 of the 30 pages of notes that Ansem had wrote. For some more good news, Maleficant only had one page of the notes.   
  
Now for the bad news, Maleficant had four of the seven princesses of heart and they hadn't found the slightest bit of trace of Destiny Islands or anyone who even knew where the place was. No wonder Sora and the others never had visitors from other worlds back home, no one knew the place exhausted!! Kairi wasn't helping much, she didn't even care about Riku. Sora got the distinked feeling that she spent every night before bed praying that their white-haired friend was dead. He silently hated her for that, Riku was their...correction ...his friend, his best friend. Damn her, to think I used to see Kairi as a sweet, loving girl. Sora let out a sigh and knocked the covers off the bed with one swift kick.   
  
Just then Aireth walked in and smiled at him, Wakey, wakey, Sora!! Great news, we're back at Transverse Town. The brunette smiled and pulled himself up and out of the built-in bed, Finally, after three years! They had spent the first year fighting the Heartless in the worlds around Transverse Town and the other three years searching even farther worlds out there. Pulling on his jean pants and white t-shirt, he grabbed his jean vest and the Keyblade and ran out of the bunker to the cockpit. Hey! Donald, let me drive...please!!! Donald turned to glare at him, Absolutely not!! I'm the captain here!   
  
Awe, come on Donald! I'm old enough now!!  
  
  
  
Gwarsh, here we go again...  
  
*******************(Transverse Town, 2nd district Inn)*********************  
  
Sora sighed and fell back into the bed as the others walked in and took their positions. Kairi came over and sat next to him, but he just pretended not to notice and closed his eyes. Ok, people, we have twenty-six of the thirty notes. Is there anything so far that's in the least bit useable? Yuffie frowned at Leon and looked down at the pile of papers, Most of this is hard to read, and the rest is practically impossible to understand! The least I've been able to get out of it is that the seven princesses of heart have something to do with some Heart of the worlds. Then there's the sealing the keyholes but we sorta figured that out on our own. Leon let out a frustrated sigh and leaned back against the wall,face resting in his hand, That's no good. We need something that we can use right now! The rest is to hard to understand? Yuffie nodded and sat down next to Cloud.   
  
Sora groaned and rubbed the temples of his forehead, This isn't helping any. Besides, we have yet to learn anything of Destiny Islands! Kairi opened her mouth to say something, then second thought about it and turned to stare at the stack of notes. Aireth pulled herself up and snapped her fingers, I've got it!! You all stay here and I'll go see if Merlin will come and check over these notes! He's old and pretty wise, he might be able to make some since of what we've got! Leon flashed her one of his rare smiles, That's a good idea, Aireth. You do that and we'll see if we can't fit something together. With a slight squeal, Aireth turned and ran out of the Inn quickly. She walked into the first district, planning on taking the quick path to Merlin's place in the area with no heartless.   
  
As she walked down the steps in front of the accessory shop, a rather large group entering from the main gate caught her eye. There was about about twelve or fifteen of them, all looking tired and lost. Putting up a comforting smile, Aireth side tracked and stopped in front of the group, Hello and welcome to Transverse Town. You all must be refugees, right? Most of the older men and women turned to exchange quiet whispers but it was a white-haired young man who stepped forward, We are. Our world was just destroyed by the Heartless. Aireth smiled at him, noticing the way they all seemed to look at him, You must be the leader then. The boy shrugged and shifted a little girl in his arms, If that's what you see me as, yes. Aireth let out a sigh and gestured to herself, I'm Aireth and you're all welcome to stay here as long as needed. Unfortunately, I'm not sure we have anywhere for all of you to stay. The first and second district is already pretty full and the third district is full of heartless.  
  
The young boy turned his aqua eyes on his fellow refugees, then turned to give her a stiff smile, The third district sounds fine to us, thank you for your help. Aireth stood with her mouth hanging open as the white-haired boy began walking to the third district, the rest of the group following him looking shocked and exhausted. She continued to watch the strange newcomers enter the Heartless infested third district, then forgetting all about Merlin she turned and ran quickly back to the Inn.  
  
*********************(Back at the Inn, Red Room)*****************  
  
Leon!! Sora!! Hey everyone!! All eyes and heads turned as Aireth ran into the room and crouched to catch her breath. Sora got up and walked over to her with a slightly worried frown, Aireth, what's wrong? Where's Merlin, I thought you were getting him? Aireth stayed silent for a moment more before straitening and flashing a smile, Oh yeah, oops, I forgot about that. A loud crash came from the side of the room where Donald had fallen off his chair. Leon shook his head and glared at the brunette girl, Then what the hell are you yelling about. Are the Heartless leading a siege or something.   
  
Aireth shook her head and smiled, Nope! There are new refugees from a newly destroyed world in town! They're staying in the third district. Another crash came from the same side of the room as Yuffie fell off her chair next to Donald. Sora ignored this and turned back to the exhausted brunette, Did you ask them what world they were from? Aireth blinked and shook her head again. Leon let out an exasperated sigh and waved his hand irritably in the air, So let me get this straight. You left to get Merlin and found a new group of homeless, forgot about the purpose of you being out there, and came running just to tell us about a couple of new faces!? Aireth scowled and placed a finger on her cheek thoughtfully, The strange thing about them was this one white-haired boy. He was the only one who spoke to me which seemed to surprise them all, like he never spoke before or something. He was so confident and brave, he had the most beautiful aqua-blue eyes I've ever seen and he was built like a warrior. They all seemed to really respect him.   
  
Kairi and Sora's heads snapped up at this description, and Sora immediately leaned towards Aireth with a hopeful look in his eyes, Was his eyes like the sea kinda aqua!? Did he look to be around 18 or 19!? Was his hair a silver white color and long, at least to his shoulders!!? Aireth took a hesitant step back in surprise and nodded her head at all three of his questions. Sora gave a cry and jumped in the air excitingly. Quit that, Sora!! The chances of this boy being Riku are a million to one! SORA!!! He didn't answer Kairi, just took off out the door and in the direction of the third district.  
  
Riku, Riku, RIKU!!! It just has to be him!! Sora skipped a few steps then resumed his pace, running past three of the Lost Boys and only stopping for a moment to apologize for knocking one of them over. Pushing the door open and stumbling into the third district, Sora ran to the edge of the railing and looked down at the group of newbies who had set up tents as a temporary settlement in the square. His heart started pumping even faster as he spotted to people who looked to be Tidus and Wacka and a girl standing near the fountain resembling Selphie in every way, but no white-haired young warriors. Turning rather ungracefully, he stumbled down the stairs to the square and ran towards the girl near the fountain yelling out gleefully,   
  
The brunette girl turned around to look at him curiously but fell over as he tackled her with a ecstatic grin plastered to his face. Huh!! Hey, help!! Rape, kidnapping, assault and battery!!!! The two young men from the other side of the square ran over to Sora and Selphie, looking ready to kill him. Sora just tackled them as well and clinged to them like Pooh and honey, Tidus!!! Wacka!!!! Is that really you guys!!!!!!!!! Now all three teens were staring at him curiously, wondering if they'd ever met this crazy person before. Sora struggled but gave in as Wacka pried him off of Tidus, Man, ya need to calm down kid!? Um...have we met? Sora got back up on his feet and stared dumbfounded at Wacka, hadn't Wacka been taller then him? They were both about the same in height now!   
  
Sora looked all three of them up and down, ignoring the glares and uncomfortable stares from them. Finally he threw himself at them again and gave them all another strangling hug, Wacka! Tidus! Selphie! I've missed you all so much!! God you've all grown!! Don't you guys recognize me!! It's me, Sora!!! The three teens exchanged looks, then Wacka pushed Sora back and held him in place on the shoulders. They looked Sora up and down, near and far, then Tidus and Wacka cocked an eyebrow at each other and walked away to Sora's surprise. Selphie remained with a small frown on her face, Sor-Sora? Wow, it's really you isn't it. The brunette boy nodded and frowned, What's wrong with you guys? You aren't acting like you're happy to see me.   
  
Well, we might of been happy to see you...if things weren't the way they've been. Sora blinked and deepened his frowned, What do you mean? Destiny Islands getting destroyed? That'll be all right, trust me. Selphie shook her head and stared down at her feet, You mean you don't know, Sora. Everyone is angry with you and Kairi. Sora shifted uncomfortably in his position and cocked his head questioningly, Why would they be angry with us? Cause we left? Sora watched as Selphie turned to sit down at the fountain, kicking her feet against the stone floor, Well, sort of. It's mainly due to Riku. Sora walked over and sat down next to her, averting his gaze to the ground,   
  
After you two disappeared, Riku changed. He locked himself in his room and stayed in there for two weeks...crying. On the third week when you guys didn't show up, Riku came out of his room finally. He told us all about the raft and your plans to leave. That was the last time any of us heard Riku speak. He stopped talking all together, stopped playing, stopped training with his sword. Instead he spent the next four years standing on the dock looking out at the ocean from sunup to sundown. That was also the last time we heard from his mother. She has disappeared too Sora, and now so has our world. Riku knew about the Heartless. He saw them coming and got everyone you see here out of there. He saved us all, but we were angry with you two from the start. For leaving him...for hurting Riku like that... Selphie went quiet and pushed herself up, heading over to join the others.  
  
I've spent the past four years...trying to get back to him. Selphie stopped and turned to meet Sora's gaze. They stayed like that for a while, Sora praying that she could see the sincerity in his eyes. She frowned slightly and squirmed, He...Riku, went through that door over there, with the symbol on it that looks like fire. He might not speak to you, he might even attack you, it's hard to predict his actions these days. Sora smiled gratefully and nodded so she'd know he understood. After watching her walk over and start a conversation with Tidus and Wacka, Sora got up and headed towards the door to Merlin's place. Inside, it was dark and humid as always but Sora was able to see the young man standing near the water, chin resting in his hand thoughtfully.   
  
Riku had grown, like the others. He was a little leaner, most of his muscles lost from lack of practice but still enough to give him a slender build best suited for speed instead of power. He was no longer wearing the water-repellent pants but instead wore black leather pants close to the kind Leon wore and a shirt much like his old one except it was light blue with a heart shape imprinted on the back. But his hair was the same and Sora was sure those brilliant eyes of his hadn't changed either. Doing his best to remain silent but not enough to make it seem like he was sneaking up on Riku, Sora walked up till he was standing next to his white-haired friend.   
  
Sora cleared his throat in an attempt to catch the others attention, but Riku continued to stare out at the water in deep thought. Pouting stubbornly, he stepped in front of the boy and waved his hands around whistling. Riku continued to stare past him, which was a little hard since Sora was taller then him by about an inch. Wow, Sora must of grown big time as well without realizing it. Shaking his head to wipe out that thought, Sora scowled and grabbed Riku by the shoulders shaking him. When he stopped the white-haired youth continued to stare into space for a second before his eyes snapped over and finally focused on Sora.   
  
Sora yelled before swallowing a mouthful of water as Riku shoved him into the small lake. He came up sputtering and coughing, gasping for air. Riku glared hatefully at him and turned to leave but Sora pulled himself out of the water and grabbed the other boy by the wrist, Riku! Wait...please. Don't leave me now that I've found you! Riku stopped and turned his eyes towards the brunette. Sora cringed at the hate that seemed to light up his friends eyes. Riku opened his mouth as if to say something, then thought against it and shut his mouth, pulling to try and break Sora's death grip on his wrist.  
  
Sora sighed and tightened his grasp, refusing to let go, Please...Riku. Stay here with me. I've spent the last four years trying to get back to you, you have to believe me. I didn't mean to break my promise, I've been trying so hard to find you and keep it. The hate in Riku's eyes seemed to fade slowly and the aqua-eyed boy made no more moves to run off, just stood there and stared at the ground. Sora smiled with relief and pulled the boy into a hug without realizing it. Riku seemed to stiffen for a second before relaxing and leaning into Sora's arms. He looked up and with a slightly sad face, finally spoke, You know what, Sora...I hate Kairi.   
  
#################################################################  
  
AnimeFan: Woah! Major fluffiness there. I hope that's not a bad sort of thing. Don't worry, I didn't ruin Riku's personality. He still has that attitude you all love, he just sort of went quiet and hateful after the whole Sora, Kairi disappearing thing. He'll start acting like the good ol' Riku except when he's alone with Sora. That's why I warned you people when I said he'd be sort of OC in this story and Sora would be the dominant of the two. Sora still hasn't completely come to knowledge that he LOVES Riku. Now things are going to get even more confusing for him and there's gonna be some WWCT(World Wide Cat Fight) Riku vs Kairi going on. Muahahaha!!!   
  
P.S. The heart on Riku's shirt is the heart logo for Kingdom Hearts and I'm not sure how many pages of notes make up Ansem's report but I'm saying thirty for this fic, ok. Also, I'm not sure if I spell Aireth's name right so if I didn't, oh well.


	4. Evil Plottings

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything in this story except the idea.  
  
AnimeFan: Wow! You really love me!! ^-^ Or at least the last chapter, lol. I'm surprised, because I was half asleep at 3:00am in the morning writing it and I've spent the past day or two worrying that I had screwed everything up with that chapter. So thanks for letting me know I didn't screw things up. But, let's look out...Maleficant isn't going to stand by and let a chance like this pass by. Hint hint.  
  
To KawaiiAngel4 - Yes, Kingdom Hearts is an awesome game, even better if you're a fan of Disney shows and Squearesoft games like the Final Fantasy games. It's definitely worth the money to get, but that's just my opinion. Sadly, there is no Riku/Sora pairing in it. Wahh!!!  
  
NEWS FOR FANS OF THIS FIC -- I've done some of my fanart stuff and I've drawn what Riku and Sora look like in this fic when they're older as well as Riku's heartblade. So if ya want it, email me and I'll send it, no charge it's free. I wouldn't think of charging you people, lol. Don't expect it immediately after you e-mail though, I have to color it and get the scanner to scan it first.   
  
###############################################################  
  
Chapter 4 -- Evil Plottings  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That's right...everything is fine and dandy...  
Don't make me laugh...life isn't that easy boy...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You know what, Sora...I hate Kairi.  
  
Sora blinked and smiled warmly, cuddling Riku closer. This was wrong, in a way, but it felt so right. He didn't care, he was just happy to see the white-haired boy again. Well, isn't this a disgusting scene. The two of you look like lovers hugging like that! Riku and Sora looked up as Kairi walked over and pushed them at least three feet away from each other. Sora glared and crossed his arms, upset at her for ruining their hug. Upset!? Was he upset just because of a hug?   
  
Kairi and Riku stood facing each other, both dealing out icy glares that promised murder and pain. Sora looked from one to the other. What's their deal? Why do they hate each other so much anyway? Leon wants to have a word with you, Sora. He says it's urgent, Kairi said without taking her eyes off Riku. Sora sighed and hung his head in defeat, he'd probably never understand these two. Riku tore his eyes away from the red-haired girl and caught up with Sora as he walked away. You'll, we'll talk later...right? Sora turned and smiled, Yeah, sure! There's so much to tell you Riku! And I want to hear everything that's been happening with you! Riku smiled brightly and threw his arms around Sora's head. Hugging the brunette he made sure to stick his tongue out at Kairi triumphantly. She practically fumed in her spot and glared as Sora pulled away and headed back to the inn.   
  
Once Sora was gone, Riku turned to smirk at the girl, He's sooo mine. Even if you snatched him away for four years. Kairi rested her hands on her hips and shook the hair from her eyes with a challenging smirk of her own, He's not yours yet, Riku. This battle isn't over till one of us gets a kiss from him. And he has to be giving the kiss, so don't try to pull a fast one just to claim him. The aqua-eyed boy scowled and turned to head back to the third district, I think you should take heed to your own advice, woman.  
  
******************(Newly built 4th district, Baleful Pub)********************  
  
The owners of the Baleful Pub were refugees from NewYorkCity's downtown streets. And when they say downtown, the mean down where the strays sleep. In fact, the first thing Riku noticed when he entered this tavern was the tiny, orange tabby cat taking orders at the bar. He looked around him slightly confused, but shrugging it off, Riku walked over and sat at the bar. The tabby noticed him and jumped up to skid over in front of him, Hi! I'm Oliver, at your service! Is there anything I can get for you...a Tropical Island, Sunburst Pinecone, Bug n Mypants? Riku cocked an eyebrow and frowned, the Sunburst Pinecone and Bug n Mypants didn't sound like very good choices. Um...I'll try the Tropical Island. Oliver made a paw print on a piece of paper and jumped down to run into the back room.   
  
Sighing, Riku propped his elbows on the table and rested his chin in his hands, letting himself ponder over the current events going on. The Heartless from his mothers many childhood fairy tales had attacked Destiny Islands, the other worlds from his mothers fairy tales were real worlds that existed, and Sora had hugged him. Well, so far things were really getting confusing. Had his mother known all along about these other worlds? Had she known that one-day Riku would go there? Most of all, had she told him those stories of the other worlds and the Heartless to prepare him for what was now happening? Of course, all this was easily put aside for later thought. What was most important to him now was remembering his hug with Sora. Mmmmm, his mother told him to wait and he'd get his chance...was this what she meant.   
  
Riku smiled and closed his eyes, daydreaming about Sora's arms still being wrapped around him. The other boy's body had been so warm and comforting, Riku couldn't help but let all his anger over Sora leave him and vanish with his tough, outer exterior. He had always felt like the dominant one over everyone he met, but with Sora things had always been different. He felt like he could just let down his whole guard and trust that the brunette would protect him. Sora had that sort of dominance over him and it didn't bother Riku one bit. Sir! Here's your drink. Riku opened his eyes and glanced down at the glass, thanking whatever god out there that it looked digestible. Taking the glass in his hand, he swirled the liquid around in it before taking a sip and smiling at the comforting coconut flavor.   
  
Hey!!! Pumba, would you look at this! There's bugs in my drink! Riku immediately spit out what he had just taken a sip of and looked over to see a warthog and a meerkat gesturing to their drink. Gulping, Riku looked down at his nearly empty drink with a slight tinge of green shading his face. Hey, waiter!! Does this Bug n Mypants drink have any of those green filled bugs in it? Riku let out the air he was holding, he was so glad he hadn't ordered the Bug n Mypants drink. He didn't feel much like finishing his drink and set it aside as he stood and dug in his pants for some money. Uh oh... Shuffling around in his pockets, Riku frowned and cursed his luck. Where was his wallet!?  
  
@@@@@*********(2nd District, Green Room)*******@@@@@  
  
Hee hee, letting your guard down like that was a really stupid move, Riku. Kairi smiled happily to herself as she tossed a black leather wallet up and down in her hand. That's one point for her, and zip for him.  
  
@@@@@@*********(Back at Baleful Pub)********@@@@@@  
  
This is just great! I've lost my wallet and I've got nothing to pay for the drink! Riku frowned and sat back down, resting his head in his arms with a loud sigh. Unbeknost to him, a women sat in the corner of the bar watching him. Passerby's were unable to see her face as she was completely shadowed in the darkness of the back stall. Another shadowed figure sat across from her, also watching the white-haired boy pout over his lost wallet. Brushing some white strands of his hair, the man turned to arch an eyebrow quizzically at the shadowed woman, Him? How could he be of any use to us? He's just a boy.   
  
The woman turned to smile knowingly at the man, Be calm now, Sephiroth. Did you not see the Keyblade master with him. He is obviously the key weakness to our young, brunette friend. We could use him against Sora. Sephiroth leaned back and frowned, returning his gaze to the boy, Maleficant, I don't see that happening. They seem fond of each other, how do you expect him to help us? Maleficant smirked and stroked her pet crow softly, Easy, my dear puppet. I'll simply persuade him like I persuaded you. Of course, you'll be helping me this time. Sephiroth frowned and shifted under her dark gaze, turning once more to watch Sora's friend.  
  
Excuse me sir! Our you gonna pay for that drink now? Riku frowned and peeked out of his arms at the cat. He quickly put on a straight, confident face and got out of his seat. Uh, yes. Let me just get what I owe out. Oh shit, oh shit, how's he going to get out of this one. Let me take care of that...here you go. Riku looked up surprised as a pretty woman laid out some munny on the counter. Oh, that's ok...I've got what I need right in here- Don't be silly. You're a refugee from another world right? Even if you had money it wouldn't be munny. Riku stared at the ebony-haired maiden in confusion, Munny? Money? What's the difference? She smiled and took him by the arm, leading him out of the bar into the street outside.  
  
Riku followed but pulled away as soon as they were clear of the noise of the tavern. Outside, he had a better view of his She was older then him with long black hair, tanned skin, green eyes, and an aqua-blue shirt and pants made of light material. She smiled at him and he shifted nervously where he stood. You're Riku right? He jumped a little and nodded warily, Yeah...how did you know? Who are you? She smiled and shrugged, My name's Jasmine. I once met a woman who spoke of you, that's how I know your name. Riku shook his head, did she just say her name was Jasmine? He wondered if she was the princess in his mother's story of the street rat, Aladdin. Oh, thanks...I guess...for helping me. Jasmine...as in, Princess Jasmine of Agrabah? It was Jasmine's turn to be surprised but she relaxed and smiled. Riku blinked and stared behind him, wondering if that Tropical Island drink was making him delusional. When he turned to look at the woman she had completely vanished. Looking around him, he sighed and scratched his head, I'd better get back to the camp. I'm starting to see things.   
  
@@@@@@********(1st District, Square in front of Accessory Shop)*****@@@@@@  
  
Kairi stood under the tree in the square, looking around for someone. She smiled to herself as she say Sora walking through the third district door into the square. Hey!! Sora, over here! Sora looked towards her and walked over to join the redhead. Oh, hey Kairi. Have you seen Riku anywhere? Forcing down a pout, she shook her head and smiled brightly. The brunette sighed and scratched the back of his head, Man, he said we'd talk after I went to see what Leon wanted. Where could that guy be!? He's always disappearing like that, isn't he Sora. At least I'm around all the time, Kairi rested her hands on her hips, smirking. What's she smirking about, Sora wondered.   
  
So, what was Leon wanting to talk about? Sora glanced up and relaxed a little, glad to be talking like they had normally done four years ago...well, sort of what they normally done. They had never talked about Heartless then, but, you can't ask for miracles at a time of crisis, Leon said that Jasmine is in town and we'd better watch her to make sure she doesn't get snatched up by the Heartless. Kairi sighed and clasped her hands together, swinging sideways a little, Oh...is that all? The brunette frowned and gave her a suspicious look, Well, he was surprised by my visit. According to him, he never asked you to get me. Kairi blinked innocently and smiled, faking ignorance.   
  
Suddenly, Kairi noticed Riku over near the Accessory shop, walking towards the square. An evil idea came to her and her mouth crooked upward at the sides. Perfect. Hey, Sora? Sora untangled his arms and looked at her expectantly, Making sure to time it right, Kairi wrapped her arms around Sora's neck and pulled him down, crushing her lips to his. Sora froze for a second before grasping her arms and doing his best to pull her off and away. Out of the corner of her eye, Kairi mentally smirked as her planned worked perfectly.  
  


@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  


  
Riku walked down past the Accessory store towards the square, shaking his head to clear out the confusion. He had just run into Princess Jasmine from his mother's story, and she new his name. What a weird night he was having. Sighing, Riku reached the railing above the mailbox and looked up before gasping out loud at the horrible sight. Before his eyes, Sora and Kairi stood under the tree. Kairi's arms were wrapped around Sora's neck and Sora was holding her arms in a firm grip, their mouth's practically crushed together in a passionate looking kiss. Riku stood there frozen to the spot, an intense wave of pain far greater then when he had learned of them leaving him grasped his heart. Tears burning at the sides of his eyes, Riku turned and ran away...back in the direction of the Pub.  
  


@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  


With one last burst of strength, Sora wrenched Kairi off of him and pushed her away, wiping his mouth in disgust. What the hell do you think you were doing!!! Spitting on the ground, Sora turned away from the girl and stormed off back in the direction of the Inn. He was going to take a long, hot shower with lots of soap and then brush his teeth. How strange, why did getting kissed by Kairi disgust him but being hugged by Riku overjoyed him? Shaking his head, he quickened his pace deciding to think about that later.  
  
Kairi on the other hand, remained standing under the tree with the biggest grin on her face that could of put the Cheshire Cat to shame. Hee hee, that went perfectly as she had planned for an on the spot plan. She got to kiss Sora and Riku saw it. She new from his vantage point it had looked like her and Sora were making out and that was exactly what she had wanted it to look like. The look on his face and the hurt in his eyes was oh so satisfying to her. That's two points for me...and still zip for you, Riku. Hooray for girl power, I win.  
  
@@@@@************(4th district, Outside Baleful Pub)*************@@@@@  
  
Riku pounded his fist into the brick wall, tears streaming down his light skin and dripping off his chin onto the ground. No...NO! How...why...why did this have to happen!? And like this? Why did it hurt so much, it hurt! Letting out a strangled sob, Riku sank against the wall and curled up into a ball, crying harder then he had ever cried in his life. Why had he fooled around with the idea of Sora loving him in any way besides as a friend!? He should of known Sora would choose Kairi in the end, after all, men were supposed to love women. Riku tightened his eyes, trying to fight down the tears and tell himself it had been the alcohol and it hadn't really happened. What was he kidding!? Of course it had happened, he had only had one drink and he hadn't drank it all...besides, you can't get more real then that back there.  
  
Awe...you poor thing, hurt in the most painful way. Riku swallowed down a sob and looked up from his arms, blinking to try and stop the tears. A woman dressed all in black robes with a staff in one hand and a crow on her other shoulder was looking down at him with a compassionate, sympathetic expression. Standing next to her was an man with long white hair and gray eyes. Riku wiped the tears from his eyes and sniffed, Who...who are you. Leave me alone! The woman knelt down a placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, Don't my child, I'm Maleficant and this is my dear friend Sephiroth. We came to town in search of stopping an evil boy named Sora and couldn't help but notice you sitting here in tears, you poor dear.   
  
Riku gazed up into the Maleficant's violet eyes sadly, Evil child...Sora? Maleficant looked over at Sephiroth and he seemed to snap back to attention, Yes, a boy named Sora has been causing chaos ever since he came to our world. He is the wielder of an evil blade called the Keyblade, which he uses to control the Heartless. Riku stared confused at the man and the turned to gaze at Maleficant again, Sora...controls the Heartless? The shadowed woman smiled comfortingly and brushed a strand of Riku hair aside, Yes, he's been causing death and pain to many of the worlds out there. Wait...why, aren't you the boy we just say who was hugging Sora? It's seems Sora and his partner Kairi have struck again, friend Sephiroth. Riku stared back and forth from Maleficant to Sephiroth, his pained heart and throbbing mind trying to process what these two people were saying to him. Sora...is evil?  
  
################################################################  
  
AnimeFan: Boda bing, boda boom! Chapter four is done! Complete with disney character appearances, good-ol fashion humor, booze, evil plottings, and dramatic romance in chaos. I love things like this! Now we're definitely deep into the plot of this story but there is still so much more surprises and such to come! Plus more of Riku's past revealed! Lol. Evil Kairi!! I was laughing after I read the scene where she stole Riku's wallet. I'm sorry, I just found that so funny, then again I'm hyper and tipsy today. But I started crying when I read the sad scene at the end...I hate Kairi even more now! o.o Bug n Mypants drink anyone? **laughs ass off**  
  
P.S. Did any of you get the ironic naming of Baleful Pub? Baleful means indicative of future misfortune or calamity. In other words, the name was foreshadowing the bad stuff that was about to happen to Riku. Ok, no one cares. One more thing, whenever I change the scenery I use the ******* thing with the name of the location in the ( ) if you haven't figured that out. @@@ means that I'm changing the character POV and @@@@ with ***** and the ( ) means I'm changing the scenery and the character POV. Ok, you're all confused now. Oh well. Muahaha!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Kidnapping

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, blady blah...you know the rest...  
  
AnimeFan: (looks up from reading reviews) Oh, heya peeps. Just reading all the reviews I got. I'm glad that you're all liking this but it seems some of you have something against how I'm making Kairi's personality in this story. So I've wrote five good reasons as to why I've made her this way...  
  
1) This is my fic that I'm writing and I can do whatever to whoever I want. Muahahaha!!  
2) Kairi has to be this way do to plot and besides, she's a girl trying to win over a man! I've seen some of the sweetest angels turn bitch when it comes to the love of a guy!  
3) I've sort of hinted in the beginning of this fic, though it's not really obviously pointed out, that Riku and Kairi have in fact never been friends but pretended to be for Sora's sake.  
4) This is an alternative event fic, this story is all about what might of happened if Sora and Kairi did go together on the raft. As you see...four years ended up passing, Sora has spent his whole time trying to get back to Riku, a fourth district has been built in Transverse Town, Destiny Islands was not swallowed up by the black storm that took Sora, and people change over time! So you see, the OOC-ness is understandable because this is the other possibility of the game!!   
5) As for Sora's hatefulness towards Kairi, he's a little...frustrated...confused, and battle worn plus he wasn't happy at the time lying in his bed. A little angry because four years had gone and he still hadn't found Riku, you know, that sort a thing. The things about Kairi praying every night that Riku was dead was just his annoyed and confused mind speaking without thinking logically.   
  
AnimeFan: Ok, now that that's cleared up one more thing! What's this about Kairi having to have a pure heart thing because of the seven princess of heart thing!! I just now got past the Peter Pan and Neverland part in the game, so all I know is Alice, Belle, and Jasmine are three of the seven. Besides, trying not to give to much of my plot away...the seven princesses of heart don't really have that big of a role in this fic. Everything has to do with Riku and um...his past...um...origin... um...that I gave him for this story...**cough-cough** That's all I'll say for now! Thank you!  
  
################################################################  
  
Chapter 5 -- Kidnapping  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Beware of the darkness...it has no preference...  
Takes young and old...lies and kills for what it wants...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Riku lay in his tent faking sleep as Selphie and the others all started going to bed. After his meeting with Maleficant and Sephiroth, he had walked back to his tent in deep thought. Selphie and the others had noticed that he was crying, which he still had been, and asked him what had caused it but he had just ignored them and crawled into bed saying he didn't want to be disturbed. Now he lay there, waiting for the world outside to sleep and pondering over what Maleficant had told him to do.  
  
**_ First of all, return to your bed and pretend that nothing happened. There, wait till all is asleep and when there are no more people awake, leave your bed and go to Kairi's room. Capture her and meet us before the world gate. We'll take her and use her to lure Sora out and away from the innocent people. From there, we shall defeat him and stop his evil from spreading!**  
  
_Sora...evil. Riku was still having a little trouble believing this. Sora had always been such a sweet, cheerful guy and an excellent friend, how could he be evil? Then again, he'd promised Riku he wouldn't leave and he did. Riku still wasn't sure if what Sora said about trying to find him the past four years was true or not. With a frustrated sigh, Riku slipped out of his sleeping bag and crept silently from the camp, heading to the Inn in the second district. What he was about to do was both risky and dangerous. Walking along the corridors silently, the white-haired boy stopped in front of the Red Room of the hotel and took out a piece of wire to start fiddling with the lock on the door.   
  
_Click..._  
  
He was in. Creeping along in the room, he glanced around and spotted Kairi sleeping in the bed. She had a contented smile on her face and almost looked innocent of all sin. Riku stood beside the bed, looking down at this girl he had been love rivals with for so long. Was he doing the right thing, believing what two complete strangers told him about two people he's known his whole life? Reaching a hand into his pocket, Riku pulled out a bottle of Asnop powder he had gotten from Merlin and poured some into his hand. Just a small bit over the eyes would put anyone or anything into a deep sleep.  
  
Riku watched as the dust fell onto Kairi's eyelashes from his hand, the red-haired girl beginning to budge then falling back to sleep. With that done, Riku only needed to add the finishing touches to the scene. Reaching into his other pocket, he pulled out Maleficant's black handkerchief with the crossed-out heart on it and laid it out on the bed. Finally he lifted Kairi out of the bed and gasped slightly from her weight, stumbling towards the door before regaining his composure. "Oh, Kairi you need to lose weight!" Riku fumbled with the door and pushed it open, slowly starting to get used to the extra weight. He had never carried anyone in his whole entire life and Kairi was his first, so he hadn't been expecting the weight. Outside of the room, he walked towards the door and out of the Inn towards the first district. _  
  
_@@@@@~~~~~~~~~~~~(1st district, in front of the World Gate)~~~~~~~~~~~~~@@@@@  
  
Sephiroth frowned and shifted his weight to his other leg, looking around the streets for the kid, Riku. He really doubted if Maleficant's plan would work, there was a lot of things that could go wrong, but he didn't care...as long as he got back what that bitch of a witch took from him. Sighing, he crossed his arms and leaned against the door in an effort to rest a little. That kid, Riku, reminded him so much of himself when he was that age. Young, in love, and to gullible for his own good. Riku had other...similar...traits that he had like that white hair, sleek build, and even his personality...the cool and calm on the outside, indecisive and kind on the inside attitude. It almost made the gray-eyed man wonder if the boy, Riku, could be his...  
  
"No sign of him yet, Sephiroth." The older man jumped as Maleficant stepped out of the shadows to his right. Muttering about disturbance of the peace he shook his head and looked away from the demonic women, "I don't think this plan of yours is going to work." Maleficant smirked and stepped over to stand next to him, "There is much that we will have to be careful about once that boy is with us. As an early warning, you and the others should make sure to not use the Heartless around Riku unless the keyblade master is nearby. We must also keep our true intentions secret yet find a way to enlist his help on our mission."   
  
Sephiroth frowned and pushed himself away from the wall as he spotted Maleficant's new victim coming towards them with a red-haired girl in his arms, "What's with the 'we' and 'our' Maleficant. This is your mission, I have another of my own." The witch smiled coldly and walked forward to greet Riku.  
  
"Welcome, friend Riku. I see that you're still alive and you have the girl. We were getting worried," Maleficant said sweetly and gave him one of her strange smiles. Riku panted and shoved Kairi into Sephiroth's open arms, glad to have gotten that load off. Sephiroth lifted the girl over his shoulder effortlessly and with a last minute thought, picked Riku up in his other arm. The aqua-eyed boy smiled gratefully and rested his head against the mans chest, falling fast to sleep. Maleficant gave him a thoughtful smirk before turning and heading out the door to their ship. Sephiroth watched her leave with a silent hateful glare and looked down at the boy in his arms. So familiar...so...the kid reminded him of his one true love, whom he may never see again. Sighing he shifted the two teen's weights in his arms and headed out to Maleficant's ship, not noticing the spiky, sandy haired teen watching them go.  
  
@@@@~~~~~~~~~~~~~(2nd district, Green Room)~~~~~~~~~~~@@@@  
  
"Sora!!!!!!!!!!!! WAKE UP!!!!! We've got major trouble!!" Sora groaned and stared up at the spiky, sandy haired teen that had pounced on him in his sleep. "Tidus!? I thought you weren't talking to me...why are you awake at this time!?" Tidus scowled and began to bounce up and down more, with him ending up on the floor once Sora was to aggravated to go back to sleep. "It's mando big trouble Sora!! This white-haired man and this weird women have kidnapped Riku!" Sora grumbled and pulled the covers over his head before the meaning of Tidus' words sunk full into him. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN RIKU'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!?" Tidus found himself held up off the ground by a now fully awake and standing Sora in boxers.   
  
"Sora!!! We've got trouble!!" Sora and Tidus both looked over as Aerith ran into the room and yelped at the sight. Sora looked down and realized he was is nothing but his boxers. Dropping Tidus, he grabbed his pants from the chair and pulled them on. "Ok, now what's wrong with you Aerith!?" Aerith blushed and giggled before remembering why she was there, "Kairi's been kidnapped! I found this handkerchief with the Heartless symbol on it on her empty bed!" Tidus smiled and scratched the back of his head innocently, "Oh, yeah! I was going to mention that the man and women also had Kairi. No! I really was, I swear it!!" Sora sighed and grabbed his shirt, pulling it on as Leon, Wakka, and Yuffie ran in and joined them all with the same news.  
  
"Ok! Wait a second! Yuffie, Leon, Aerith, you all say Kairi has been kidnapped by the Heartless right?" The three mentioned nodded their heads at the brunette. Sora murmured a that's-what-I-thought and turned to Wakka and Tidus, "And you say that Riku's been kidnapped by a man and a women. How would you describe this women?" Tidus and Wakka exchanged glances before looking back at them all, "Um...scary beyond all reason!" Sora nodded approvingly and turned to the others, "Maleficant...but what does she want with Riku and Kairi!?"   
  
Aerith jumped up and down while waving her hand and making Uu-uuing sounds. Sora rolled his eyes and looked at the a-little-to-happy brunette, "Yes...Aerith. What do you think." She squealed and and forced Leon's hand off of her mouth afterwards, "Maybe Maleficant wants to hold Riku and Kairi prisoner and use them as ransom against you!" Everyone stared at the brunette, surprised at the sudden show of intellect. Leon smirked and patted her on the head, "So you do have a brain somewhere in there." She scowled and smacked at his hand before thrusting the handkerchief into Sora's face, "It says right here and the back of the handkerchief. Don't you people have any commonsense!?"   
  
Leon hung his head to hide a blush while Sora took the piece of black clothe and read the note written on the back, "This only mentions Kairi! What about Riku?" Aerith shrugged and started singing 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight.' They all ignored her pretty voice and thought about Sora's question. Why would Maleficant take Riku and how'd she know that Riku was important to Sora? "Maybe she say the two of you guys talking and figured out you were friends, then on the last minute decided to kidnap him as well. You know, like another plan for them to fall back on if the first one with Kairi would fail." Once again, everyone stared at Aerith, started to suspect her to be smarter than she acted sometimes. Sora nodded and placed the handkerchief in his pocket, "Right then, we're off to the city of Carona to rescue Riku and Kairi!!"  
  
#################################################################  
  
AnimeFan: Oh, yeah! By the way, I forgot to mention. In the last chapter you all read about a cat named Oliver and NewYorkCity. That's Oliver and NewYorkCity from the show, Oliver and Company. Does anyone here guess where Carona is from...what game or show!? lol. By the way, how many of you recognized that phrase Tidus used, you know, "Um...scary beyond all reason." (Giggles) Sorry I just had to put that phrase in from The Emperor's New Groove. Here's another one that me and my sister have been saying as to what we want to do to Kairi in this story...of course it's just a joke... "First...I'll turn her into a flea! A harmless little flea. Then I'll put that flea in a box, then I'll put that box into another box, then I'll mail that box to myself and when it gets here I'll smash it with a hammer!! Ahahahahaaaa!!!"


	6. KangaRue?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the Squaresoft games mentioned from here on out. It all belongs to Disney and Squaresoft!! Ok!! So quit stalking me!!  
  
AnimeFan: Ok, I realize my comments before probably lost me some fans but at least I got my point through, eh. By the way, to whoever out there that left a review signed anonymously, I'm really sorry that you think the whole world is going gay but I have nothing against such things. I don't even believe in the words gay, lesbian, and straight! As another author among us Kingdom Hearts writers stated, and I quote, Love, which comes in many forms and shapes, is a wonderful thing that should be cherished. Ok, so that's not exactly what they said but still, Love comes in many forms and you can't help it. You don't choose who you ultimately fall in love with...it just happens! The bad thing is I used to be one of your kind, but not anymore. So I'm really sorry that you're such a sexist, but I'm not and no matter what you say I'll continue to write my stories! That goes to everyone out there that hate yaoi yet sit there and waist there time reading it so they can review us and differentiate us! Also to the anonymous reviewer who I just told off, quit being such a coward-ass chicken and sign your reviews...so I can make sure you can never review any of my stories ever again!! Maybe that'll protect you from the terrible GAY world!! This insulting does not go out to those who read yaoi though they aren't completely against it but are nice enough to except it and not review us authors to tell us we're all twisted and perverted. ^-^  
  
P.S...In my dictionary in my head, sexist has a new meaning. It means those who oppose sexual preference and discriminate those who do not. Ok, enough ranting since I'll probably be kicked off fanfiction.net for a week because of that and on to the fic.  
  
#################################################################  
  
Chapter 6 -- Kanga-RUE?  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Two hearts...one fate...Two threads...one goal...  
Forever bound...to the eternal light...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@~~~~~(City of Carona)~~~~~@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Sora, Donald, and Goofy walked into the square and stared around them to get their bearings. They were in a relatively small town with a huge church before them, and shops and houses to their left and right. Gwarsh, this place is pretty small for a city. Sora looked around him and shrugged, Yeah, looks more like a town to me...or a village. The brunette watched as his friend, Donald, walked towards the fountain and stared into the crystal clear waters. The duck turned to look at him impatiently, So!! Where are we supposed to meet those Heartless!? Sora blinked and scratched his head, turning a slight crimson shade, Oops, sorry about that. Let's see...the note said to meet them in some place magician's atelier in a place called Carona Forest.   
  
Oh, that tells us a lot! Sora scowled at Donald's sarcastic words and looked around him. Figuring he'd just ask around, Sora started over to speak to a young, pink-haired girl near one of the stores. Um, excuse me miss. We're looking for a magician's atelier in a- The pink-haired girl whirled around and smiled at him, interrupting before he could finish, Ohhhh!!! I haven't seen you before mister!! You want to go to a magician's atelier...I know! I'll take you to Fancy Mel!! Sora looked behind him for his friends consent, when they both nodded he turned to thank the girl but she was already to the city door.   
  
Sighing, he sprinted towards her and nearly ran into her as she stopped and turned to smile up at him, By the way!! I'm Elena! Sora grinned and nodded his head, I'm Sora...and this is Donald and Goofy. Elena looked back at his two friends and giggled, Those are the funniest looking monsters I've ever seen. How'd you tame them? The brunette stepped back, slightly surprised and looked from his friends to the girl. Donald scowled and jumped up and down in the air hot-temperdly, Who are you calling a monster!! Sora gritted his teeth and ushered the duck to quiet down and remember that they weren't supposed to meddle in other world's affairs.  
  
Elena blinked, completely unfazed by the fowl's ranting. Sora snickered as he mentally noted how similar her and Aerith were. Of course, at least Aerith knew when someone was insulting her or yelling at her. Come on! Rue's at Crazy Mel's place to!! You can meet him!! Elena laughed and ran out the door leaving Sora and company behind, still standing and slightly worried about this Crazy' Mel.  
  
@@@@@~~~~~~~~~~~(Somewhere very deep in Carona Forest)~~~~~~~~~~~~@@@@@  
  
Take that you stupid pig!! Heeeya!! Riku watched from a tree branch as a red-haired girl below him fought off a monster called a Stinger. The porcupine like pig squealed in fright and rolled into a spiky ball for protection. He smirked as he was reminded of Sora's brown, spiky hair. He had always wondered how the brunette kept it so spiky without using hair gel. Frowning and shaking his head to try and get the blue-eyed boys face out of his mind, he pulled out a dragon-winged sword and readied himself as a huge Stinger came out attacking.  
  
The redhead flicked some of her hair aside and shook one of her magic rings at the beast threateningly, trying to make it look like a monster three times her height was nothing out of every day life, So you want some too!! Let's roll! The Stinger roared into action, rolling up and barreling towards her. The girl jumped back a little in surprise, I-I didn't really mean roll!! Ah!!  
Riku grabbed a hold of a vine and swung down, sweeping the girl up and out of the Stinger's path. The two of them landed on a branch opposite of the other tree, out of the Stinger's reach. The girl steadied herself and looked at him, blinking in confusion, Riku shook his head and swung down the vine to face the Stinger.   
  
It gave another earth shaking roar, pissed that he had taken it's prey away, and charged forward at him. Steadying his sword, Riku launched himself into the air with a high jump and brought the point of his blade down, driving it into the back of the beast. It cried out and rolled up into a ball, beginning to roll again. Riku jumped off and landed on a boulder, silently cursing at the scratches and marks where the Stinger's sharp needled back had cut him. Giving another roar, it charged at him in an attempt to crush him. Dodging, he rolled under the beast and jabbed his sword up past the creature's rib cage.   
  
It screamed in pain and stumbled back, locking it's bloody gaze on the white-haired boy. Riku gasped as it came charging at him, his sword still stuck in it's underbelly. Just then the red-haired girl gave out a war cry and came down on the Stinger, pummeling it with fire powered whacks of her magic rings. Beaten, burned, and bloodied, the giant stinger fell back and collapsed with one last breath of life. Riku sighed in relief and watched as the girl pulled out his sword and turned to walk up next to him. She smirked and offered the sword back to him, Here...I believe this is yours.   
  
Riku nodded and took the blade back, doing his best to not wince at the pain in the marks all over his body, Thank you...I'm Riku, by the way. The girl frowned and knelt beside him, powering up her rings in the way Riku had seen her do before she fired magic. He remained completely frozen, not knowing whether she was attacking or something else, but a sudden fresh feeling came over him. He looked down and stared in amazement as his wounds were healed completely. The girl then smirked and offered her hand, helping him stand to his feet, I'm Princess Mint. Thanks for your help back there but I didn't need it. That stinger was just another pushover.  
  
Riku looked at Mint and smiled, noting how she acted a lot like he used to...hiding her true feelings behind a cool, outer exterior. Mint eyed him up and down skeptically and crossed her arms, I've never seen you before. What are you and what are you doing here this deep in Carona Forest. Smiling, Riku rubbed the back of his neck, Well...I don't know how to answer your what are you, but I know what I'm doing here. I'm waiting for someone. Mint smirked and walked around the little clearing they were standing in, her hands clasped behind her back, Waiting for someone...like...your lover or something? Riku felt his face redden and he frowned sadly before shaking himself, N-no, nothing like that. I'm waiting for an evil person named Sora. You see...  
  
@@@@@@@@@ ~~~~~~~~~~(Fancy Mel's Atelier)~~~~~~~~~~~@@@@@@@@@  
  
Sora, Donald, and Goofy all gaped at the place they now found themselves standing at. It was like a nightmare of the worst kind. Everything was pink, blue, and purple with stars and flowers!!! What is this horrible place!!!!! Sora screamed and fell to his knees, hugging himself for support. Donald remained standing, his right eye twitching every now and then. Goofy looked completely happy and at home. Elena smiled and knocked on the door, a ringing filling the air instead of the usual clonk of a knock, This is Fancy Mel's place! Isn't it wonderful!! Sora frowned and stood up on shaky legs, I think that's a bit of an understatement, Elena.  
  
Elena smiled and squealed as the door opened, running inside. Sora glanced nervously back at Donald and Goofy, then entered the mushroom shaped house with them following closely behind. Inside, another horribly fluffy sight came to the three warriors. A woman sat on the top of a mushroom in the middle of her room and her clothes were, well they were a bit accessive. Oh hell, they were just damn to fancy and brightly colored for any normal person's good health. Elena giggled and ran up to a strangely dressed, though normal compared to the woman, boy who smiled sweetly at the child. Hi! Polly!! The boy frowned awkwardly and ran a hand through his white hair that wasn't covered by his hat, Elena, how many times have I told you. I'm not a pollywog. Elena smiled and rocked in place, Ok Polly!!   
  
The boy sighed and looked towards Sora and the others, Elena, who's your friends here? Elena smiled and whirled around to began pointing fingers, That's Sora, and that's Donald, and that's Goofy! They're here searching for a magician's atelier and they're really nice and- the boy placed and hand on Elena mouth to silence the girl, then walked over to stand in front of Sora, Hi. I'm Rue...er...not Polly. You're looking for a magician's atelier? What are you hoping to find at one? Sora sighed and fiddled around with his keyblade, Well...two friends of mine were kidnapped and the note told me to meet the kidnappers at a magician's atelier in Carona Forest.   
  
Rue stood there, deep in thought before turning to look at the woman, Fancy Mel no doubt, for an answer to his silent question. Mel shrugged and gestured for him to go on and Rue turned back to Sora with a tired smile, I think I know where this atelier you're looking for is. I have to go to Carona Forest anyway to find a special someone that disappeared a while ago, so, why don't we team up and go together? Sora nodded then turned to his two comrades, Ok, four's a crowd so who will stay here and who will come along. Donald tackled him and grabbed his leg in a death grip, You're not leaving me here in this Godforsaken place!! Sora smirked down at the duck and looked up over to Goofy, You ok with staying here, Goofy?   
  
Goofy walked over to the wall and sat down, leaning against the firm substance in a relaxed position, Gwarsh, Sora, I wouldn't mind. I've been thinking of resting for a while anyway and this place is just the perfect spot. Sora nodded, smiling as Donald let go and shook his head in disbelief at the knight. Turning around, Sora offered his hand and Rue shook it, All right! Let's go to Carona Forest!! Together, the three warriors trudged rather happily out of the mushroom and walked towards the direction of Carona Forest at a strangely fast pace.   
  
#################################################################  
  
AnimeFan: Oh! I liked this chapter...blood, action, and good ol' humor. If you people haven't figured out where they all are in this chapter, they're in Carona from the squaresoft game, Threads of Fate. Lol. I just had to have Sora react the way he did to Fancy Mel's place. I was acting the same way when I first waltzed into that horrible, fluffy place!! Goofy of course, is unaffected by the pinkishness. I've got nothing against Aerith people! She's my favorite girl character of Final Fantasy 7, I just figured she would be perfect for the slightly dense act. Elena's taking her place for the moment, and this child was dense from the start!! If you don't know, rent the game or buy it and see for yourself! She acts exactly the way I have her act in this story, if not more air headed!! But...she is a sweet girl...just, like I said, not all up there in the mind. ^-^


	7. Minty Fresh with a Twist

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Threads of Fate though I did buy the games from the store. But the initial creation of the game was all Disney and Squaresoft.  
  
AnimeFan: Hey, I like the feedback I got in my reviews this time!! ^-^And two people have asked for my picture I drew of grown-up Riku and Sora! Yeah!! Sorry for those who didn't think my rant in the last chapter was necessary and thumbs-up to those who loved it! We peoples have to stand up for ourselves. Now, for all your entertainment I've wrote this short guide that I call, _You know when you've played to much Kingdom Hearts and watched Disney when...  
  
_1) You go out and buy the Disney Mania CD with fifteen songs from Disney shows resung by artist like Usher and Baha Men.  
2) You search the internet and find over eighteen second-by-second screen shots of Riku in the opening scene of Kingdom Hearts.  
3) You take those second-by-second screen shots and save them in a file in order of what comes before what, then put them on your desktop and set it so that the desktop background changes every five seconds.  
4) You sit there for hours and watch your desktop as those second-by-second screen shots are switched in order ever five seconds, playing a movie on the background of your computer!!!  
5) You find watching your homemade movie of Riku in the opening of the game is boring without sound so you pop in that Disney Mania CD and listen to it while watching your Riku computer movie!!!! ^-^  
  
_Ok, so let's see what your score is...  
  
...If you did one through two, you're a normal Kingdom Hearts fan.  
  
...If you did one through four, you're an everyday Kingdom Hearts fan with an obsession for Riku and Under the Sea sung by A*TEENS.  
  
...If you did all five of those things, you're a totally obsessed fan who squeals at the very sight of Riku and grooves to the smooth tunes of Colors of the Wind and Hakuna Matata!! Give yourself a pat on the back and hold your head up high!!  
  
_AnimeFan: Ok, so how many of you only did one to two of those things!? Let's look at my score... ohhhhh....typical. I got all five things. lol. Actually, I got the idea for the survey there from what I did. I couldn't help it!! When I found those eighteen second-by-second screen shots of Riku in the opening scene I just had to make a movie for my computer desktop!!! And I just had to get the Disney Mania CD cause the thing I love Disney for is the songs in their shows!!! ^-^ I know...I'm pathetic... -__-' Oh well. lol.   
  
P.S. Don't hurt yourselves people, trying to figure out the meaning of the name of the last chapter. I thought naming the chapter, Kanga-Rue, was cute and I couldn't think of a better one anyway. As you see, it has nothing to do with Kanga from Winnie the Pooh. So just don't think that much about it. And, does anyone know about a show called Disney's Tiki Room? There's a song on this CD from that show...but I've never heard of the show before. Oh well. Also, Mint and Rue have already been through the whole Dewprism relic quest and are now grown teenagers. Now, on to the chapter! ^-^  
  
###############################################################  
  
Chapter 7 -- Minty Fresh with a Twist   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Stupid people...soon I'll get my goal...WORLD DOMINATION!!...  
Why is that so important...to you?...my love is all I have to offer...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Riku walked quietly across the room, carrying a tied up Kairi in his arms and placing her down on an alter set in the middle of the atelier. Kneeling, he checked to make sure the ropes that bound her were good and tight before standing back up and turning to look at Maleficant, Sephiroth, and Mint. Good work Riku. I am sure everything is set.Riku nodded towards the woman, Yes, Sora won't know what hit him. Maleficant nodded then turned to Sephiroth, Let us go now. Riku blinked and looked at the two in surprise, What!! You're going...where to? Aren't you going to stay and make sure everything works out!? The two adults stopped and turned to look back at them. Maleficant smiled in her sickily sweet way and placed a hand on his head, I trust the two of you will take care of everything, but there is something...or rather someone...we must get.  
  
Riku narrowed his eyes at them suspiciously but nodded. He and Mint stood quietly watching as both Maleficant and Sephiroth left. Then Mint crossed her arms, tapping her foot impatiently, Well, this is all nice and dandy...but what about me!!! What about me getting what I want! WORLD DOMINATION BABY! That's all that matters...I disserve it after all, I mean, why did Rue get his wish and I didn't!! Oh! Riku sighed and walked over to sit down on a box, Don't worry, Mint. You heard Maleficant...You'll get what you disserve once this is all over, but Sora must be dealt with first before he destroys this whole world.The red-haired princess huffed and flicked her hair behind her stubbornly.   
  
Why are you doing this Riku!! Maleficant is bad news!! She's the evil one, not me and Sora!! Riku jumped to his feet and turned to glare over at Kairi, Shut up, you!!! If anyone is the evil one here it's you! I've known him longer than you, Sora was mine...!Mint looked from one to the other and decided not to say anything, just watch. Kairi puffed up and stuck her tongue out childishly at the white-haired boy, What do you hope to gain from helping Maleficant! You're just going to make Sora hate you even more!! Riku fumed and grabbed Kairi by her ropes, pulling the girl close enough so she could clearly hear each word he hissed out, I'm going to stop Sora and free him from the evil that's taken him. The evil I know you put in him! Don't mess with me, Kairi! I'm sick of being pushed around, ignored, and left behind!!!! With that he roughly shoved her back and turned, storming outside of the atelier to do whatever his part of the trap for Sora was.   
  
Mint smiled in amusement and watched the whole thing before turning to look at Kairi, He's got _Gullable_ written all over him. He'd better be careful or he's going to get hurt. Kairi laughed and glared in the opposite direction of Mint, He's an idiot, that's what. A gay idiot and a waste of mother nature's good earth. Frowning, Mint walked over and unceremoniously stuffed a handkerchief of hers into Kairi's mouth, And you've got _Jealous Bitch_ written ALL over you. Smiling happily at her work, Mint walked up the stairs to take her place for attack.  
  
@@@@@~~~~~~~~~~~(Carona Forest, Stairs to Atelier)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@@@@@  
  
Sora sighed and turned his head to stare behind him at Donald, Would you quit counting the steps! You're just making us even more tired by doing that! Donald scowled and ignored him, continueing to count as the 1,349th step passed them. Rue smiled good-naturedly, hiding the worry inside of him. She had always counted the steps to this atelier...even when they had all memorized how many steps there were.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Carona Forest, Magician's Atelier)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After many more steps and several threats made about throwing a certain duck over the edge of the floating staircase Sora, Rue, and Donald finally stepped onto the floating platform that supported the Magician's Atelier. "There...that's the magician's atelier...at least, the only one I know of here in Carona Forest," Rue wheezed out, pointing to the small hut in the middle of the island. Sora gasped a few more times for breath before straitening up to look at the hut, "What nut of a magician would build such a simple structure so damn high up!!!" Rue shrugged and walked towards the atelier, Sora and Donald jogging to catch up to him. Once at the door, Rue and Donald entered but a movement from the side of the hut grabbed Sora's attention. "Huh? Ri-Riku?" Stepping back, the brunette looked around but couldn't see anything out of place. It must of just been a trick of the light. Shaking his head, Sora stepped forward and entered the hut.  
  
"Eeeeyaaa!!!!!" Sora unsheithed the Keyblade and ran up next to Rue and Donald. Two red-haired girls stood in front of them, one was a tied up Kairi and the other he didn't recognize. The unknown redhead laughed semi-evilly and held a ring up to Kairi's face, "Move and the girl get's it!" Sora was slightly skeptical about this threat and started forward only to be held back by Rue. The white-haired warrior took a step towards the girl and offered his hand to her, "Mint...please let her go and come over here." The girl, Mint, wacked his hand aside and scowled, "Why should I!? I never thought you the kind to help evil Rue!! Then again, you ARE one of Valan's dolls!" Rue winced at the comment but reached out his hand once more, determined to get the girl to take it. Sora frowned and figure that this was the 'special someone' Rue had mentioned. But then, why did she say Rue was helping evil? "Quit it, Rue! That boy you're with is evil...and besides, I want world domination! I'm sick of you always getting everything you want and I don't even though I sacrifice as much as you!"   
  
"What do you mean, evil!? I'm not evil...I came here to find my friends that were kidnapped!" Sora gestured towards Kairi and put his Keyblade away. Mint stared at him skeptically and brushed her hair out of her face. Rue took this moment of distraction to grab her hand in a firm hold, "Mint...please! Sora's not evil...he really did come to find two of his friends! Mint, come back to Carona with us and we'll work together to find another relic." Mint attempted to break his hold and wacked him on the head when she couldn't, "Never! That's all I need is for you to help me then take the wish before I do!" Rue sighed, still refusing to let go, "Mint...please, we've all been so worried about you. After you disappeared I've been doing everything I could to find where you'd run off to. Mint...please, I don't know what I'd do if you were to get killed." Mint's face softened and she stared at him in disbelief, "Everyone, you've been worried? About...me?" He nodded and smiled warmly, "Please Mint. Do you really think I'd help someone if they were evil?"   
  
Sora sighed gratefully as Mint let Kairi go and hugged Rue before pushing him onto the ground with a scowl. He and Donald walked over and untied Kairi's bonds. She rubbed her hands where the ropes had cut into her wrists, then pulled the handkerchief out of her mouth, "Sora! It's Riku...he's-" "Riku! Of course, he's got to be around here somewhere!" Turning, the brunette ran outside, ignoring Mint and Kairi's cries. Outside, Sora stopped as he saw Riku standing right there near the edge of the platform, his backed turned to the blue-eyed boy. Reaching out, he smiled in relief at seeing his best friend unharmed, "Riku! You're ok!" As he took a step more towards the other boy a loud cry split through the air. Both boys whirled around to look over in the direction of the sound. Donald came running out just as a giant, hawklike heartless swooped down and attempted to snatch Riku up. The white-haired boy dodged quickly and drew his sword, readying to defend himself against the beast, "A Hawkniff!?"   
  
The Hawkniff twisted its neck, narrowing its eyes on him, beforing making a sharp turn in the air and diving down at Riku again. This time, Sora jumped on top of the bird's back as Riku deflected the attack with his sword. With another screech, it flew high into the air and did a backflip in an attempt to dislodge Sora from its back. He held on though and as it straightened out to dive back down at Riku he brought the Keyblade hard against the creatures head, a sickening crack with a scream piercing the air as the bird's fragile bone skull cracked. The two came crashing down and Riku dodged, driving his sword into the bird's neck at the same time Donald cast a thunder spell.  
  
Sora gasped as he saw the spell miss and hit Riku instead, sending the older boy flying across the platform and skidding towards the edge. Jumping off the mosters back, Sora ran and grabbed feebly at air as Riku's hand disappeared over the edge along with him.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Carona City, In Front of the Church)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh Mint, we're all so glad that you're ok!" Elena's mother, Mira, smiled at Mint while Rue just hung back against the stone railing. They were all hanging around outside Carona Church as Mint was hugged and welcomed back with happy faces from Mira, Elena, Klaus, and the others. Rue smiled and looked over at Sora who was leaning against the rail as well, trying his best to not cry openenly, "It's ok, Sora. I'm sure Riku survived somehow, after all, there are a lot of bushes, trees, and water in the forest that he could of easily fallen into to break his fall." Wiping his eyes, Sora smiled and nodded towards his newest friend, "Yeah, you're right. I think we'll go look for him after we rest." Kairi, who had been speaking to Mint, frowned and walked timidly over to the brunette. Sora looked up curiously as she kicked at the ground nervously, "I know...this may sound like me trying to turn you against Riku...but I'm not. Riku...he's working with Maleficant and Sephiroth."  
  
"Kairi, that's not in any way funny," Sora frowned. Mint puffed up and walked over to stand in front of him, "She's telling the truth...in a way. Maleficant and Sephiroth are menipulating him somehow. He thinks you're the evil one and that you're the one controlling the Heartless." Sora blinked and stared from one girl to the other. Rue sighed and straightened his hat thinking that these two evil people were doing a good job making Sora look like the bad guy here. "Hey!! I didn't know the Church door had a key!" Everyone turned from their conversations to look curiously at Elena. Sora pushed himself off of the railing, glad for the interuption, and walked over to examine the door. Sure enough, there was a fairly big keyhole on the wooden door. He got the Keyblade out and held it steady as a bright beam of light came from it and shot into the keyhole.  
  
_Click...  
  
_@@@@@~~~~~~~~~(Hallow Bastein)~~~~~~~~~~~@@@@@  
  
Riku coughed as he walked down the green carpeted halls of Maleficant's big castle. He was tired, bruised, cut, and limping from the fight with the Hawkniff. Plus, the trap for Sora had failed all thanks to Mint turning against them to join the dark side. Groaning, he pushed the door to the main throne room open and limped in, smiling lightly as he spotted Sephiroth waiting for him. The older man frowned as he saw the reck Riku was in and lead the boy over to sit down on some cushions, "Things didn't go so well I take it." Riku shook his head and relaxed thankfully into the soft pillows. Taking out a bottle, Sephiroth made him drink the potion. It did its work, immediately healing up his wounds though not all of them. "Well, there's always next time...as long as you never give into the darkness." Riku blinked and stared at the other white-haired man, "What did you say?"  
  
Sephiroth looked up and smiled at him, "I said...never give into the darkness. I'd better be going now. Stay here and wait for Maleficant...she wants to speak with you." Riku watched dumbfounded as Sephiroth stood and walked out of the room without so much as a second look back. What he had said...never give into the darkness...that was the same thing his mother had said before she had... Riku winced as the memory came back to him with full force, "...mother..."   
  
_~~~~~~~~  
"Mom...Mom!! Where are you!!"   
  
The white-haired boy ran across the beach near his sea-side home, searching for his mother. Everything was so quiet, there was no chirping of the birds and even the ocean was as still as glass. The only sound was his footsteps in the water as he swirved around the corner and froze in horror. He watched as a black shadow blurred by his mother before disappearing back into the foliage. His mom seemed to waver where she stood before collasping into the sand.   
  
"MOTHER!!!!!"  
  
Shaking, he lifted her head onto his lap and shook her roughly, tears staining his eyes and cheeks. After a while, she struggled and opened her eyes, smiling sweetly, "Oh...Riku...I'm sorry." He smiled through the tears, "Mom...hold on. I'll go get the doctor." She shook her head and raised her hand up to wipe the tears away, "That won't help...I'm afraid...nothing can help me for now...Here, Riku...take my locket...wear it and never lose it..." He obediently took his mother's heart locket from around her neck and put it on. She smiled and squeezed his hand.  
  
"Riku, remember...never give into the darkness...embrace the light...and your heart will heal all."  
  
"Yes, mother."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"_Mom...I need you." Riku curled up in the cushions, squeezing his shirt where his mother's heart locket was hidden.   
  
################################################################  
  
AnimeFan: Wahh!! More sadness for Riku, now we know some more about Riku's past. ^-^ Once again, another beautiful chapter with good old humor and action. To our favorite Threads of Fate character, Mint, YOU GO GIRL!!! Lol, she really told Kairi off! ^-^ Yes, this fic isn't pure yaoi, there is other pairings such as my all-time favorite Rue/Mint pairing! ^-^ Guess what I learned from one of my reviewers...the name Kairi means seperation. Interesting...hmm... Can anyone guess what is going on between Sephiroth and Riku? Here's a hint to keep you off the wrong track, they are NOT lovers in this fic. I promise to get the next chapter up soon! _  
_  
  



	8. I'm Coming for You

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters from the other squaresoft games in this fic.  
  
To JoannaD: Hooray!! I finally know where the Tiki, Tiki Room song came from! ^-^ Actually, when I went to Disney World a long time ago I saw that room and that's why the song seemed so familiar to me. Thank you! ^^  
  
To Dragon-Stone: To make the desktop movie you need a Mac computer. If you want the rest, just e-mail me! ^-^  
  
To Princess of Fate: Don't feel out of place! I'm not gay or bi either, I just don't see anything wrong with it and find some couplings damn cute together! ^-^ You're welcomed always!  
  
To Little Kaori solo Yuy-Maxwell: Relax there...lol. I'm not trying to do anything evil to Riku, he IS my favorite character after all. But if you check out my Yugioh stories like Silent Tears, you'll find that I'm pretty good at putting my main character through hellish times that lead up to one big happy ending! ^-^ So just relax and enjoy the story plot as it unfolds!  
  
To everyone else: I'm really glad you're trying to figure out Sephiroth and Riku's relationship but here's the answer so you know if you're right or wrong...............................................................I .....................am..........not...........telling you! Ha! You'll just have to read and find out for yourself! ^o^  
  
AnimeFan: Ok, thanks for all the reviews! The more reviews I get, the faster I tend to get new chapters posted. I guess I'm sort of driven by the fact that you all like it and I don't want to keep ya's waiting! I know I wouldn't want to wait...hint hint...I'm still waiting for some other great stories to be updated...in fact, I've been waiting for three weeks now!! -___-' Ok, on to the story so I can work on other stuff.   
  
P.S. I absolutely know that I misspelled Hollow Bastion wrong. In fact, I'm sure I spelled it wrong just now. -__-' Oh well, I'll try to get it right sooner or later.  
  
##################################################################  
_  
_Chapter 8 -- I'm Coming for You  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
And so the past...summer days seem so ignorant...  
I'm not afraid of the darkness...it's just safer to be cautious...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_  
Riku...is helping Maleficant and Sephiroth...that can't be..._  
  
Sora skipped another stone across the crystal clear waters, still unable to except the truth about Riku. Could Riku of really been the one who kidnapped Kairi? Was he really allies with Maleficant and the Heartless. According to Mint, Riku thought that he was the one controlling the Heartless, would Riku really believe that? I thought we knew each other better than that, Riku. Picking up another rock, Sora paused to think back on their battle with the Hawkniff. Now that he thought about it, didn't it seem like the Hawkniff was targeting only Riku? Sora was sure that from his friend's point of view, it must of looked like Sora was guiding the Hawkniff's attack towards him. And then there was Donald accidentally hitting Riku with a thunder spell. Now that he thought about it, the battle must of looked like him and the Heartless against Riku.  
  
Thrusting the rock hard into the water, Sora kicked at the sand viciously, realizing how it all fit together now. The Heartless hadn't attacked until he and Riku were together in the same area, they had only targeted Riku, and Donald's accidental mistake WOULD definitely make anyone who didn't know what he and Donald were thinking think of him as the bad guy!   
  
"Do you normally throw rocks at the water and curse like that?"  
  
Sora glanced up from his thoughts as Serge walked over to join him. After the ordeal with Riku and Carona City, they had all been traveling back to Transverse Town when they realized Goofy had forgotten to fill the tank before the whole journey. So, in a bit of a hurry, they had landed in the world of El Nido Archipelago where they had met and befriended a young, blue-haired man named Serge. There, Donald and Goofy got to work sending a message to Leon back at Transverse Town for some help while Sora had decided to wonder off to the beach to ponder over their current situation. As for Kairi, she had become very quiet after her kidnapping and was now just hanging out at Serge's house with the boy's mom.   
  
"No, I don't. I...just can't figure it out! Why would Riku listen to Maleficant in the first place!" Sora sighed and wrapped his arms behind his head, frowning and staring out over the waters. This place reminded him a lot of home, and a lot of Riku. He just wanted to get his friend back, he wanted Riku there right now. What seemed even more confusing to him was that...he wanted Riku back in his arms again. Maybe there was more to his feelings for the other, older boy then he was letting himself admit? Possibly... Serge sighed with a completely bored look, "Maybe...it was something you did? Maybe, he was upset at the time and let himself listen or maybe he's just to gullible for his own good."   
  
Relaxing, the brunette pondered over this. Had he done something to upset Riku? Well, there was the time long ago when he had made fun of Riku's singing...but that was before the white-haired boy had learned to balance his breathing with his words. Then there was the time he had beaten him in a game of water volleyball...but Riku had just tackled him and tickled him until they were both laughing uncontrollably. There was when he had broken his promise and left Riku, not seeing him until four years later...but Riku had forgiven him for that! "I don't remember doing anything that might upset Riku to the point he'd think ill of me."  
  
Serge shrugged and turned to head back to Arni Village, "Then, I guess your friend, Riku, is just gullible." Sora sighed and followed him as they both crossed the short distance back to the village. Perhaps Serge was right, Riku always was easy to trick. Like the time he had told the older boy that there was a sea monster in the bathtub when it was just his rubber ducky. Sora laughed out loud at the memory, ignoring the inquisitive stare from Serge.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(El Nido Archipelago, Arni Village)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora slowed down a little as he and Serge walked through the flowered arch entrance of Arni Village. The locals were running about doing their daily business and the old people were hanging around talking about old times like they always do. He wondered if he'd ever be like that one day, standing or sitting around all day talking about what it had been like when he was a child. One thing was for sure, he'd have one hell of a story to tell the children. They walked by a couple of people setting up decorations for some yearly festival they celebrated and Sora stopped to admire the collision of color and sound. This was definitely a world he wouldn't mind living in. "Hey, hello in there! Sora, we've got Kid at five o'clock!!"   
  
The brunette snapped out of his thoughts to look in the direction of the entrance of the village. Serge's girlfriend, Kid, was running over to join them. "Hey, Kid," the blue-haired boy said shyly and smiled. Sora sighed, giving the orange-haired girl a wave before turning to head inside of Serge's house. Did every world have at least one red or orange haired person? Inside the house, Sora encountered his friends who were all sitting around talking about Riku and Heartless. Not the kind of conversation he wanted to walk in on.   
  
"It's simple Donald, Riku's turned his back on us in favor of the darkness."  
  
"Gwarsh, Kairi, but didn't Mint say that he was being minipulled?"  
  
"That's MANIPULATED, Goofy! Honestly, how did you become the King's Captain of the Royal Guard!? Anyway, he's right Kairi. Of course by now it may be to late to save him."  
  
"To late to save him from what?" Donald, Goofy, and Kairi looked up as Sora stepped forward to make his presence in the room known. Donald laughed nervously and looked to Goofy for some help. The dog smiled ruefully, "Well, gwarsh, Riku's heart has probably been devoured by the Heartless by now." Not what Sora was wanting to hear right then, now he was even more worried for his friend. The brunette flopped into the chair, twiddling the clothe material covering it.   
  
Kairi frowned, staring off as if she were thinking about something. After what Mint had said to her, Kairi wasn't sure what was what anymore. Was she really being a jealous bitch...maybe, she should be a friend instead. Nodding, she stood and turned to speak to the brunette, but just then Serge came running into the room. "A Monster...a huge monster...attacking the village!" Sora jumped from where he was sitting and nodded towards Donald and Goofy. Sheathing his Keyblade, he smiled reassuringly towards Serge, "Don't worry! We'll handle this." The brunette turned and left with his friends close behind him, leaving Serge and Kairi alone in the house.  
  
Outside, Sora stopped in his tracks and stared around the village in confusion. Donald and Goofy crashed into each other in an attempt to not collide with him and after they recovered, they to looked around the village. Sora glanced left and right, raising his hands futilely, "Where's the monster!?" The village was still in one piece, its residence going about their daily business. Nothing looked like it was in danger. "This is really weird...why would Serge be yelling about a monster if there wasn't one in the first-"   
  
"AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Kairi!!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy whirled around where they stood as the earpiercing scream shattered through the air. Not waiting another moment, they bolted back up the stairs and into the house where Serge and Kairi had been together alone. Inside, Sora froze as he spotted the shadow Serge floating in the air with Kairi under his left arm. What was more, Riku stood next to the Heartless, watching the brunette's every movement. The shadow Serge shifted Kairi in its grasp and floated through a black swirling vortex in the air. Sora gritted his teeth and reached his hand out to Riku feebly, "Riku! No...please bring her back! Don't go back to the Heartless, they'll swallow you up!"   
  
He frowned as Riku just stood there, giving him a cold stare...devoid of all emotion. For a moment the older boy held that gaze, until finally closing his eyes and running a hand through his hair cooly, "Don't be ridiculous, Sora. This is an AntiHeartless, they've joined us to fight against your Heartless! And they don't devour hearts." Sora gapped as Riku turned and started towards the vortex. "You can run, Riku! But I wont let the Heartless have you...I'm coming for you!" Riku paused to look at him from over his shoulder. Sora remained standing there, his stern face set in determination. Another eternal moment seemed to pass before Riku took the step through the vortex that would take him out of there. Sora watched sadly as the vortex closed right after, silently praying to look into those aqua-green eyes once more. "Riku..."  
  
@@@@@@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Hollow Bastion)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@@@@@@  
  
"Rikuuu!!!!!!!!" Riku stood and watched as Maleficant threw Kairi down a chute into the dark dungeons of the castle. He said nothing as the older women closed the hatch with her sickly sweet smile and sealed the lock. "A job well done, Riku. Now we have all seven princesses of heart and Sora has nothing except his Keyblade." Riku turned to her, swallowing the guilty feeling in his stomach, "What now though? Sora's still being used by the Heartless...and...there's just something not right here." Maleficant smirked and rested a comforting hand on his head, "I'm afraid it's to late for him, my child. You-we have no choice but to...dispose of him."   
  
Riku snapped and stepped away from her after those words came out. Now what, what should he do? Something just didn't feel right...it had never felt right. Sora seemed determined to get Riku to come to him and Maleficant seemed determined to keep him. Everything was getting so confusing, but... "No! I won't let Sora get hurt. I don't care if he were to kill me right here, I won't destroy him. This is...none of this is right!!!" Turning, he quickly ran out of the room and down the halls to his chamber.   
  
Maleficant stood and watched him leaving, narrowing her eyes as the door slammed behind him. That boy was starting to get as rebellious as Sephiroth. It seemed strange, the darkness should of taken his heart by now...yet he remained untouched. "He's a lot like you, defiant in every way." Smirking, Maleficant stroked the orb resting on her staff seemingly whispering to the ruby-red heart trapped inside in a never ending void of oblivion...  
  
################################################################  
  
AnimeFan: Ok, peoples. If you want to attack me now for putting Serge and Kid and the whole Chrono Cross thing in this chapter, do it after I've finished the story. Now, everything you thought you knew about Kingdom Hearts is about to change in a strange matrix sort of way. Next chapter will reveal a lot...but not everything of course. Anywho, I didn't put any wording for Kid because she has that accent and it's so hard to mimic! -__-' Kairi tends to get caught a lot...oh, and yeah, the person Maleficant said her and Sephiroth had to get back in the Minty Fresh with a Twist chapter is Jasmine. Remember...she was in Transverse Town and all. Ok, time to go...next chapter up soon! ^-^


	9. Back in Your Arms

Disclaimer: This is the last time I'm going to say this disclaimer stuff, since eight chapters of I don't own Kingdom Hearts except the game I bought is about enough times I think. So, I don't own the idea or I'd be making more money then my measly 10-dollar allowance!! -___-'  
  
AnimeFan: Everyone out there take a moment and do a victory dance for me! I just beat Maleficant in the first round!! ^-^ Yeah me. Now I need to beat her damn butt in the second round of the game...except now she's a damn dragon!!!! Wahhh!!! Does anyone know where I can find the Mu-shu summoning gem and how to get it? I don't know and I want Mu-shu!! Otay, lol, I'm really happy with the reviews! I feel special, lol. You people have to feel special to, since I haven't been working on my Yugioh fanfiction cause I've been busy with this story! Ahhhhh!!! (Runs away from angry Yugioh fans...)  
  
##################################################################  
  
Chapter 9 -- Back in Your Arms  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sometimes telling the difference between dark and light...  
Isn't as easy...as telling the difference between white and black...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Riku slammed the door behind himself as he stumbled into his room and onto his bed. Lying there he held his head, trying to still the swirling emotions, thoughts, and doubts that were threatening to drag him into darkness. He couldn't get what Sora had said to him out of his mind. It was just like back at Carona Forest...  
  
_Riku! You're ok!  
  
_Sora seemed so...worried about him at that time. And then back at Arni Village...  
  
_"You can run, Riku! But I won't let the Heartless have you...I'm coming for you!"  
  
_Maleficant told him that the Heartless were on Sora's side, but Kairi and Sora both said the Heartless were on Maleficant's side. But if the Heartless were supposedly on Maleficant's side, then why did they fight by Sora back in Carona? And if they were on Sora's side, then why did Sora try to catch him before he fell of the floating platform of the atelier? Or back in Arni Village, why did he say he wouldn't let the Heartless have him? So, basically...Maleficant said that Sora yet Sora said that Maleficant and then there was Kairi saying that what Sora said was true yet then if what Sora said was true then Maleficant was lying but that would mean that Riku had been helping the darkness all along and what about Sephiroth??  
  
Ahhhh!!!! Enough! Enough thinking now! Oh...my head... Riku held his head in his hands, wincing as he felt a major numbing headache coming on. He should have known that thinking was the wrong thing to do when your mind was in a tangle. But, still, if Maleficant was lying then how did that fact work with the other stuff like the Heartless fighting on Sora's side. Wait...did he just work by the side of a creature called an AntiHeartless to kidnap Kairi? Was there such a thing as an AntiHeartless? Can something that was once Heartless become something against Heartless? Wouldn't Heartless help one another because they're all heartless, so then why would some Heartless turn good if they had no heart in the first place? Don't you need a heart to turn to the good side?   
  
Ahhh!!!! Mother help me! Pushing himself off his bed, Riku proceeded to bang his head against the stone wall continually. Stop...thinking...Riku...now! You...are thinking...way...to... ouch! Stepping back he rubbed the now sore area of his forehead and sat down on the bed, carefully thinking of only ways to stop him from thinking. The only thing that came to his mind besides doubts and thoughts of Heartless was his mother's song, Oh well...at least I won't be thinking about stuff...You're giving me too many things/ Lately you're all I need/ You smiled at me and said/ Don't get me wrong I love you/ But does that mean I have to meet your father?/ When we are older you'll understand/ What I meant when I said, No,/ I don't think life is quite that simple.  
  
Riku jumped as Sephiroth entered his room without knocking or anything. Staring warily at the older man, he wondered how much of his singing Sephiroth had heard. He watched as the silver-haired man turned and locked the door behind him, placing the key on a latch in the stone wall. Now Riku was both curious and slightly frightened, what was Sephiroth up to that he would lock Riku's door yet let the key hang so free and openly there for the white-haired boy to grab if he needed to? Sephiroth examined the door to make sure it was bolted shut then turned to fix Riku with one of his stares. Please, continue with your singing.   
  
Riku gulped and secretly grasped a hold of the handle of his sword, When you walk away/ You don't hear me say please/ oh baby, don't go/ Simple and clean is the way you're making me feel tonight/ It's hard to let it go...  
  
Sephiroth's stare on him seemed to soften and Riku could swear he say surprise, worry, and even fondness in the other man's eyes. Relaxing, Riku stopped singing yet kept a hold on the hilt of his sword. He wasn't taking any chances, not till he got everything straight and knew who was the light and who was the darkness. Sephiroth seemed to snap back out of his thoughts when Riku quit singing. He smirked at the aqua-eyed boy and walked over to sit languorously next to Riku on the bed, So, is banging your head hard against the wall a new training exercise?   
  
Riku laughed nervously, uncomfortable in the presence of the older, stronger man, Sephiroth sighed and patted him on the head sympathetically, Having doubts about stuff? It's about time if I do say so myself. Riku stared over at him, his fear covered by a sudden wave of curiosity. They sat there in silence, until Riku finally decided to ask Sephiroth something that had been on his stressed mind, Seph...who's side are you really on? The light or the dark?   
Riku watched him patiently, swallowing down any doubts that might cloud his mind and keep him from telling whether Sephiroth would lie or not. Sephiroth remained quiet for a moment, shifting on the bed after a few seconds before looking Riku directly in the eyes, I'm neither on the light side...  
  
I knew it...then Kairi WAS right! Riku stared down at his feet, fighting back tears. Sephiroth cleared his throat in annoyance, I wasn't done, kid. Like I was saying...I'm neither on the light side or the dark side. Staring up at him, Riku let out a pained moan and grabbed his head, Please, Sephiroth! No riddles...my head is screwed up enough already! He frowned as Sephiroth burst into an amused laugh and ruffled his hair. Another moment of awkward silence insued and Riku was starting to wonder why his fellow warrior had come to see him in the first place. As if reading his mind, Sephiroth stood up and walked over to stare out the window at the stars, I came cause I figured you'd need help with straightening things out. You probably have a lot of doubts now...questions that don't make any sense with everything else that you think is logic...yeah. I went through the same thing when I was your age...though, not exactly the same. Here you can't figure out who to trust where as I couldn't figure out who I loved.  
  
Riku relaxed the rest of the way and let go of his sword, it seemed the blade would see no battle that night. Sephiroth drew in the dust of the windowsill with his finger, seeming to decide whether to say something that he wanted to say or to just stop there and leave. Riku remained quiet and alert, letting the other white-haired man take his time.  
  
All the advice I can give to you is to shut out your mind and follow what your heart says to do. Where your mind can play tricks on you and relies on logic and fact, your heart will always be true to you and your feelings. Riku took the others words and locked them in the little box in his mind that labeled, advice to remember. Sighing, he laid down on his side and curled up with his head in his chest, That's nice...but my heart is as confused as my mind. It doesn't know what to believe anymore, besides...there's a wound there that burns deeply as a constant reminder. Sephiroth looked up from the windowsill and watched him lay there, trying to decide what his heart was telling him. Though the darkness had failed to devour his heart, it was being devoured by other things...pain, confusion, and that ever lovely but annoying love.   
  
Blowing a strand of hair from his eyes, Sephiroth crossed the short distance between them and sat down on the bed next to Riku. Leaning against the backboard, he ran his hand in soothing circles on the younger boy's back, The daily things...that keep us all busy/ Are confusing me/ That's when you came to me and said/ Wish I could prove I love you/ But does that mean I have to walk on water?/ When we are older you'll understand/ It's enough when I say so/ And maybe some things are that simple... Riku tensed as Sephiroth sung the fourth and fifth verse of his mother's song...the song only he and his mother knew!   
  
_"Well, there's always next time...as long as you never give into the darkness."  
  
_Suddenly remembering what Sephiroth had said only a day ago, Riku turned around and stared at the older man curiously. Who are you...really!? Sephiroth smiled secretively and placed a finger to his mouth in a gesture for the white-haired boy to quiet down, That's for me to know...and you to find out when the time comes. For now, Riku, I highly recommend that you go get Kairi from the dungeon and do what your heart is screaming for you to do. Don't worry, you'll be forgiven.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Transverse Town, 2nd District Inn)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
_Knock...knock..._  
  
The door to the Inn's Red Room opened and weary aqua eyes met surprised blue ones. Sora stood there, gapping as Riku shifted the unconscious Kairi in his arms and smiled ruefully. Leon walked to the door and stumbled back as Riku literally shoved Kairi into his arms. Turning, the white haired boy looked sadly at his brunette friend and wavered where he stood. He was so tired from all the energy he'd used when trying to think things out in his room and from escaping Hollow Bastion while carrying Kairi the whole way. I'm...so sorry, Sora. Please forgive me... Sora gasped and caught him as Riku collapsed, unconscious from exhaustion.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
_Ha ha! Eat this! Yes!! Sora laughed and thrust his stick in the air as the seagull gave an annoyed squawk and flapped away to a palm tree nearby. Puffing out his chest, the brunette gave out another victorious laugh, choking halfway through and finishing with a number of coughs. Up on the lookout tower, Riku leaned over the railing to see what was going on with his friend. Seeing that Sora was only gloating over his victory, the nine-year-old rolled his eyes and sat back down on the floor. Sometimes Sora could be such an idiot.  
  
Meanwhile, Sora had gotten over his fit of coughing and was now running towards the tower singing rather badly the charge tune, Du dudu dooo!!! Sora to the rescue!!!! He ran through another batch of seagulls who squawked and flew over to join the other annoyed one. Half way to the tower, Tidus jumped out from some bushes nearby with a pirate eye patch over his right eye. Sora stopped where he was and smiled egotistically, Aha! So we meet at last, Captain Tidus!! Muahaha! Surrender and free Princess Riku or face the consequences!!  
  
Slapping his forehead, Riku leaned over the railing to yell down at Sora and Tidus, It's Prince Riku, Sora!!! Not princess! And Tidus...pirates wear the eye patch on their left eye! Tidus nodded and fixed his eye patch and Sora smiled up at Riku, flashing him the ok sign with his fingers, Okey-Dokey, Princess Riku!!!! Sighing, Riku slumped back down and shrugged, he wasn't going to bother repeating himself.  
  
After what seemed liked a minute or two in which Sora and Tidus had a laughter filled sword fight, Sora raced up the ladder to Riku with Tidus close behind him in hot pursuit. Climbing onto the flooring, the brunette smiled his bright smile and grabbed Riku around the waist. The white-haired youth's eyes widened in surprise, S-Sora! What are you going to...oh no! With a maniatic laugh, Sora grabbed the glider with his other hand and swung off the platform. Riku yelled as the two of them slid down over the beach, across the rope, and onto the other platform at the end of the rope. Tidus yelled something at them from the tower and Sora smiled, flashing a peace sign, And thus, the day is once again saved!! Thanks to, du dudud doo, Sir Sora!!!!   
  
Riku laughed and jumped at his friend, hugging the brunette, Oh Sora...ha ha! You're my hero!   
  
Yep, of course I am, Princess Riku!  
  
I'm a prince!! Not a princess!  
  
Riku...why are those seagulls all coming towards us like that?  
  
  
  
_~~~~~~~  
  
Giggling, Riku yawned as he awoke from his memory filled dreams. That was one of the nice ones, with him and Sora and the others...before Kairi moved to the island. He smiled and cuddled closer to the source of warmth next to him with a sigh. Something wasn't right all of a sudden. Did the source of warmth just move? Opening his eyes, Riku froze as he realized the warmth was from Sora who was laying next to him wide awake. Unsure what to do, Riku just remained still, fighting down the blush.   
  
Sora smiled down at him and ran a hand affectionately through his hair, Sleep well? He nodded and bit his lip, trying to remember how this event had taken place. The brunette just widened his smile and wrapped his arms around Riku, pulling the startled boy into a close hug, I'm so glad you're back Riku. I...I was so worried I'd lose you again. Riku relaxed a little as the memory came back to him, he had been exhausted and had finally made it to the hotel were he collapsed, probably for couple of hours. Had it been a couple of hours? Riku wasn't sure how long it had been since he had zonked out. Though that wasn't important right now...what was important right now was that he'd woken up to find Sora lying next to him and was now being hugged by the person of his childhood affections.   
  
S-Sora...wha-why are you... Sora placed a finger to the older boys lips and shhhed him to silence, It's almost funny, but...I just discovered that I don't love Kairi. Riku's heart started to beat faster, did Sora realize how close their faces were...their bodies? Sora smirked and his eyes flashed with a new sort of light that Riku hadn't recalled ever seeing before. He was having trouble trying to register in his mind what was happening and how. Logically, this seemed like it could almost be another of Riku's dreams about Sora. But the feeling of the other boy, the warmth, the pain in his chest from him forgetting how to breath was real, telling him this was no dream.   
  
Riku's confused weary mind blanked out as Sora closed the distance between them, sealing their lips together in a searing kiss. He shivered as Sora ran his tongue on his lips, demanding entrance. Unable to think through the haze of new emotions Riku hadn't thought were there, he obediently parted his lips, allowing the brunette to enter and taste him. After what seemed like blissful forever, Sora pulled away, allowing him to breath some much needed oxygen. Sora growled and attacked Riku's neck, sucking, nipping, and kissing the sensitive skin. Riku closed his eyes, a slightly strangled moan escaping his lips as his friend and lover proceeded to pleasure him in the way he had always dreamed of.  
  
#################################################################  
  
AnimeFan: Wow, that was...surprising, even to me. I knew I was going to end this chapter with something like that but I had no idea how it was going to work without going into a deep lime or lemon. Finally, some Riku and Sora action!!! And yessssss...Sora has realized he loves Riku. Any more questions? Lol. Ok, **blush**. Was that to sappy, sucky, or was it just right? Lol. ^-^ Yes, the first couple of paragraphs were meant to confuse you because I wanted to get you readers to know how Riku was feeling about then. Ok, well, next chapter soon. ^-^'  
  
_  
_  
  



	10. Friendship is Better Then Rivalry

AnimeFan: Ok...as traditional, when I feel like some answers to some readers is needed, I answer them with my next chapter! So, here it goes...  
  
To Kaya: Damnit! Are you serious! I really have to beat the Dragon Maleficant to get Mu-shu! Wahhhhh!!!!!!!! She's to hard! I was hoping to stand on the vine and use Mu-shu to beat her! Damnit, damnit, damnit!! Wahh!!! Um...Can you give me any hints or advice for beating her or am I going to have to beat her like I did Cerebus...just stand by for four hours and let Donald and Goofy deal with it since they can recover from KO's. -___-'  
  
To Snowy: Actually, Snowy. If you go to the Yugioh section, you'll find that almost every R-rated story has lemon in it. ^-^ lol. And FF.net hasn't done anything to them yet! I'm not afraid to but this fic is rated PG-13.  
  
To everyone else: I meant for the thing with Riku and Sora to end right there at the end of that chapter and you all could just imagine what they did to yourselves. It's not that I'm afraid, it's just that I once tried writing a lemon and it well...really, really, really, really, REALLY SUCKED!! It stunk worse then a skunk!! I just can't seem to write lemons! I'm pretty good at limes but lemons I just can't! I try, I swear...but I've only been an authoress for a year now and I haven't yet succeeded in that.  
  
AND FINALLY I'D LIKE EVERYONE TO CHECK OUT THIS FLAME I GOT THAT MAKES ME SO PROUD TO BE A YAOI AUTHORESS!!  
  
From Agumon the Avenger to me: This fic is so OOC it makes me want to wretch. You take a perfectly nice, sweet girl like Kairi who you don't even KNOW, and turn her into a villain simply because it suits your purposes? Well, stories like this can just suck my ass. I'm sick to death of yaoi slandering perfectly nice female characters.As far as I'm concerned this might as well be original fiction. You are so off on the characters that it is literally painful to read in the context of Kingdom Hearts. Not that I would expect anything else from a prepubescent yaoi fangirl that insists that a character is bad merely because she is female and in the way of your "precious" relationship.Grow the hell up and write something WORTH reading.  
  
To Agumon the Avenger: Though I'm not sure you're reading this...I'd like to thank you! Your flame was enjoyable to read and I completely agree with you...GROW THE HELL UP! ^-^ Actually, Agumon, I stated in the very first chapter that the characters would be OOC because of the whole thing being an alternate universe ordeal. I'm sorry about Kairi, actually she sort of came out that way. I do not slander, as you put it, female characters for my own purposes... actually some I really like. It just came out like that. And, why did you read this story up to the fifth chapter if you apparently don't think it was worth even posting? Anywho, I would definitely like to thank you again because you've shown me how much I've grown up. In the beginning of my writing in this site, whenever I got a flame...even one...I would immediately quit that story, it made me feel so bad. But yet, here I am continuing writing and I'm even more inspired to continue now then I was before! ^-^ In fact, your flame has convinced me that I'm definitely writing a sequel to this story after I finish! I mean, out of 275 reviews for all my stories, not including the ones I deleted, only three of them were flames! ^-^ So thank you very much for inspiring me to continue!!!  
  
Now...on to the story!!  
  
##################################################################  
  
Chapter 10 -- Friendship is Better then Rivalry  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Everything starts out so weird...your childhood lasts a day...  
Then comes life and love...but your friends will always be there...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Riku sighed happily against Sora's chest, enjoying the warmth of his love. This was nice, but when everything should of finally felt right he couldn't help but feel like there was still something left to do. He wouldn't tell Sora of course, the brunette was fast asleep with a silly smile playing on his lips. Looking over at the window, he was able to see the beginnings of the sun as the new day came. Had he really been laying there like that for that long? That feeling that told him everything was still wrong was so haunting he hadn't slept at all...and you'd think that after this night he'd be so tired he'd fall to a sleep that put bears to shame.   
  
Giggling, he pushed himself up into a sitting position, careful to not wake the lightly snoring brunette. He'd have to work out some more to raise his endurance because Sora's stamina out did his by ten times. His body protested as he slipped out of bed, wanted to lay down once again, and he winced as a sharp pain shot throughout his body. He paled and nearly collapsed as the sickening wave racked all over him, but he forced himself to remain standing and dressed, biting his lip with every movement. He should of expected this, after all, his mother had warned him that it always hurt the first couple of times.   
  
With one last wince, Riku glanced back to Sora in the bed. The brunette was even more beautiful with the orange and red glows of the rising sun hitting his well-toned body. He allowed himself to admire the way the light danced on every curve of his lover before turning and leaving the room in a limp. He walked down the halls and grabbed a donut from the breakfast buffet before leaving the Inn and heading to the third district. He should check on Tidus, Selphie, Wakka, and the others...see if they've been ok while he was gone.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(3rd district)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The first thing Riku saw as he limped through the door was Kairi leaning against the rail. He was slightly surprised to see her up so early, not to mention conscious. She seemed to be staring down at the tents of Fate Isle's inhabitants, but as he approached she spoke to him without turning around, So...I guess you won. Sora is yours. Riku blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, Oh...so, you know? I'm still sort of shocked...I mean, everything is happening so fast...it's a little to much for me at the moment. Kairi let out a soft laugh and Riku shifted in his spot, that feeling of something not being right coming to him. He limped over to the railing and leaned against it, staring down at their friends and families just beginning to stir from sleep.   
  
Kairi brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and reached into her pocket, taking out some sort of packet and a bottle of water. Riku watched her curiously and blushed deeper when she handed it to him and he noticed it was a packet of tylenol. Murmuring a slight thanks, he opened it and popped the two pills in before washing them down with the water. For another minute, they stood in awkward silence. So...Kairi, I'm really...sort of...sorry. About everything. I never wanted us to be rivals. I never wanted any of this to happen.  
  
Kairi shrugged and straightened up, before surprising Riku with a bright smile. The first she had ever given to him willingly, I'm sorry to, Riku! I don't know what was with me. I didn't start realizing how I was acting until Mint told me. I guess I've been nothing but a jealous bitch. Riku stared at her, silently wondering who this was and what they had done to the real Kairi. She turned back to lean against the railing, her red-hair falling past her ear to hang loosely. It almost hid her face but he could still see the serious look come over her, I'm happy for you and Sora. You two, belong together...ya know! The best person won. Riku, just promise you won't hurt him.   
  
Riku smiled as that feeling in his stomach started to fade away. So this was why he'd been feeling so bad, Kairi. Of course I won't hurt him. Kairi, this may sound corny and all...but can we be friends? No more of this secret rivalry stuff and hating each other! Just friends, the three of us. Kairi smiled then and nodded, Yeah, lets be friends. Besides, I sort of have a crush on someone else now. Riku's head snapped up and he cocked an eyebrow curiously, Oh really. And who may that be? Kairi blushed as red as her hair, giggling like a fan girl, Promise you won't tell anyone? Riku nodded and she leaned over to whisper into his ear. Riku listened and his eyes bugged out as the name came from her tongue. She pulled away expectantly and he stared at her, not knowing whether to be disgusted or amused. You have a crush on who!? Ewwwwwww!!!!! Him, ewwww!!! That's just, ewww!!!  
  
Kairi frowned and crossed her arms frustrated as Riku stuck his tongue out and made a disgusted face before smiling evilly. She tipped her head to the side warily, not at all liking that smirk, What are you so amused about? Before she could stop him, he bolted past her and ran down the steps towards the tents laughing and yelling as loud as he could, wincing every now and then from the previous pain in his back, TIDUS!!!!!!!! GUESS WHO KAIRI'S GOT A CRUSH ON!!!! Kairi squealed and blushed before running down after him, RIKU!! YOU HAD BETTER NOT SAY ANYTHING....RIKUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Hollow Bastion)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HE'S WHAT!? Maleficant screamed at the Heartless minions, swinging her staff towards them. HE'S RETURNED TO THE KEYBLADE MASTER'S SIDE!!!!!! WHO TOLD HIM!? WHO CHANGED HIS MIND!? The creatures cowered as she hissed and fired beams of green magic at them. Several burst into flames and the others scurried away, attempting to avoid her wrath. A slightly amused laugh drew her away from the Heartless and towards a shadowed corner of the room. There a cloaked figure stood, darkness radiating from all around it. Maleficant scowled as the creature spoke in it's rasping voice, Lost your little warrior, eh?  
  
She frowned and turned to sit on the dark throne in the room, I should of known he would. It was obvious from the start. The figure took a few steps forward, remaining close enough to the shadows to hide it's face. Maleficant rubbed the temples of her head, glancing towards him annoyingly, What do you want from me? The figure let out another rasping laugh and gestured towards the orb on her staff, I want the heart you have inside that orb. She scowled and pulled the staff close to her, Why should I give you the heart of my most hated enemy's daughter? It took me years to find her and get it.   
  
The cloaked man shrugged and let out another cruel, dry laugh, Because, the boy Riku will come for that heart, once he knows where it is and who it belongs to. I must take it with me, back to the other world where it's person's origins lay. After all, to obtain complete control of the other world, one needs the pure heart of it's princess. It was her turn to laugh at the man, wrapping her fingers tightly around the inanimate object, Why would that child want this heart? He cares only for the boy Sora and his friends.  
  
The figure grunted irritably and took several more steps closer to her, You foolish women! Do you not remember the young, fifteen-year-old boy who rounded the bend and saw you take that heart!? It was Riku! And why, do you think, his heart is immune to the darkness!? He is her son, her most precious treasure. Around his neck is the key to the heart of the other world, the world his mother came from! He is the prince and he possesses powers so great that he could unlock the door to Kingdom Hearts on his own, unlike the Princesses of Heart who all seven need to be together to open it! You are a fool to have let him do things so freely and to not be wary of him! But, there is still a chance we could win, give me the heart!!!  
  
@@@@@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Transverse Town, 3rd district)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@@@@@  
  
Sora stretched languorously and let out a yawn as he walked over to join Aerith at the railing outside the vacant house. As he leaned against it a loud racket below caught his attention. Riku!! Stay still so I can KILL you!!!! Riku was running around the tents and stuff, dodging as Kairi ran after him trying to whack him on the head with Wakka's stick. He seemed to ungracefully trip several times and nearly got whacked as he struggled to run and laugh hysterically at the same time. Tidus stood in the middle of the two, looking shocked and slightly flushed in the face.   
  
Sora stared at them dumbly, those two were so strange at times! One minute they're glaring death looks at one another and saying they hate each other and now, the next minute, they were goofing off like kids again!! I'll never understand those two, never. Hey Aerith, why is Kairi trying to whack Riku to death? Aerith smiled up at him and burst into a fit of giggles. He waited for her to stop, still not understanding what was so funny about all of this. Aerith finally pulled herself back together and smiled lazily, Riku and Kairi made peace and Kairi told Riku who she now had a crush on, making him supposedly promise to not tell. But I take it Riku told, aha ha, actually he woke the whole town up with his yelling. Something about Tidus and Kairi's real crush and now they're down there with Kairi trying to strangle him.  
  
Sora sighed and rolled his eyes, so that's what the commotion had been about. Turning he walked down the stairs to the plaza below. Riku rounded the corner and crashed into him, recovering and leaping into the brunette's arms. Kairi came over fuming and started whacking them both with the stick. Sora took most of the blows and burst into giggles along with Riku. Kairi finally stopped her assault and joined in on the laughter. It was like old times, the brunette thought, only...better some how. Finally they stopped as Leon, Aerith, Yuffie, Donald, and Goofy came down to join all of them. Well, I see Riku and Kairi are both ok now, Leon gestured to the two and gave them a look that clearly stated, typical.   
  
Sora nodded and let go of Riku so the white-haired boy could stand on his own two feet. When Riku winced slightly he looked at him curiously, wondering what was wrong. Riku just leaned over and whispered something in his ear that made the brunette blush. He laughed out loud and grabbed the older boy, pulling him into a deep passionate kiss and slipping him some tongue. Everyone around them either cocked an eyebrow, blushed, or started laughing. Aerith smiled and clasped her hands together, Wow, how cute! This is so great, why didn't you say anything Sora!? Leon closed his eyes and shrugged, It was pretty obvious, if you ask me.  
  
Tidus, who had seemed to recover from his shock with whatever Riku had been yelling to the world about him and Kairi a while ago, slapped the brunette on the back and laughed, Well! I'll tell you, Sora, when you come out of the closet you sure slam the door!! Many more comments were spoken from the others, all good to Sora's relief. Riku didn't seem surprised, but he had told Wakka, Selphie, Tidus, and others that were close to him about his feelings for Sora anyway, so he knew how they'd react.   
  


@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  


  
Conversation about what they were going to do to the Heartless broke out and Riku just stepped out of it, not wanting to think about that subject at the moment. He was just happy with the present, to hell with the past and future. He knew his future, it was with Sora. Everything was finally perfect...he had Sora's love, Kairi's friendship, what more could he have ever asked for? As the conversation deepened, he turned to walk to his tent. He needed to take a bath and get some new, clean clothes. Ducking inside his tent, he pulled out a black t-shirt and loose, black jean pants from his bags. Taking one last glance towards his friends, he went towards the Inn in the second district and to a nice hot shower.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(2nd district, Alleyway)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stretching in his fresh clothes, Riku smiled and leaned on the railing of the balcony. There was nothing better then a good shower and the clean feeling after it. Everything that had seemed so confusing to him at first seemed all right now. Just like Sephiroth had said, listen to your heart and not your mind. The door opening behind him drew him from his thoughts and he smiled happily as strong, warm arms embraced him from behind. Riku, love. We've decided on a battle strategy that could get us the final victory we need to beat the Heartless.   
  
Riku smirk and pretended he didn't hear that from Sora, It's such a nice day today. It's almost funny. Down when I was getting whacked by Kairi, we had both stopped at one time to rest and she told me something. She told me that she had kissed you that day and you had been trying to pull her away. Heh, to think I didn't see that. All that crying for nothing, cause in the end you loved me to. He felt as his love tensed behind him. So, that's what made you listen to Maleficant. You...saw that? Riku nodded and leaned back with a sigh, But it's ok now. Kairi apologized and so did I. We can all be friends now, for real this time.   
  
Sora remained silent, snuggling him close and breathing in the fragrance of the shampoo Riku had used. After a while the brunette smiled and kissed his neck lovingly, Riku...you're changing the subject. Riku burst into giggles and cuddled up to Sora with a smile. I know! I just don't care about the Heartless right now. We're finally together, everyone is. Why can't we take a break for a few days and enjoy it. Sora giggled and flashed him his bright smile that he used to flash around so much when they were kids, We'll do that when the Heartless are Heart n' brainless. I came to give you kiss goodbye before the mission.   
  
Riku frowned and pulled away, turning to glare at him, What do you mean, goodbye? I'm coming to! Sora sighed and shook his head, pulling Riku back into his arms, No you are not! You can't even walk without wincing. He pouted up at the brunette and kissed his nose. Sora smiled and dipped down, sealing their lips in another long kiss. When he finally pulled away, Riku smirked and shoved him away playfully, And _WHO's _fault is that, Sor-a. Sora scowled teasingly at him and kissed him once more before turning and going back inside the Inn.   
  
After another moment or two, Riku let out a bored sigh and rested his elbows on the railing holding his face up lazily. Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored... Wonder what Sephiroth was doing? Was he ok...did Maleficant figure him out and did something to him? Riku pondered over the fate of his beloved friend back at Hollow Bastion, staring up at the cloudy sky. The sunsets and sunrises of Transverse Town were amazing but they never lasted long enough before the clouds covered them like they did every day. Still, the darkened sky was nice and Riku looked forward to the clear nights so he could stare up at the stars and find the one's his mother had always pointed out to him.   
  
I wonder, were the stars my mother showed me worlds? Mom...I'll find a way to get you back. I've got so much to tell you. Riku closed his eyes, letting his hair blow around in a slight breeze that had started blowing. A sweet voice floated in the air and Riku opened his eyes to look towards the singer. A women stood down in the alley streets, her back to his. She was humming a tune out loud and she glanced blue eyes back at him before walking through a door to the second district. As Riku watched the last of the woman's golden hair slip through the door, he was overcome with shock and disbelief,   
  
###################################################################  
  
AnimeFan: Ohhhh....suspense!! I know, Kairi suddenly turning nice was a really out there thing for my story. But like I said, she was a girl dueling for a boy's love. Now that she's lost she's realized she doesn't love Sora anymore and is now after...and yes...it's Tidus. Muahahaha!! I just thought that would be both cute and funny, Kairi has a crush on Tidus!! ^-^ He is cute when he's a teenager, hint, play Final Fantasy 10 and see. But that's just my opinion. lol. Long chapter and lots of cuddling. After all, Sora and Riku have four years to make up. Yes, I'm serious about the sequel. I already have the story set for the sequel and I think I may raise the rating to R in the sequel, so I can add some lime, maturer themes, and other stuff since it'll be darker then this story. Anywho, next chapter coming soon! ^-^ Also, the clothes Riku is now wearing are the clothes he wears in the secret ending of the game. Hmmm, I wonder what that could mean... ^-~  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Embrace the Light

AnimeFan: Oh my gosh! It took longer then normal to get this out! I had writers block! I knew what I wanted to happen, I just didn't know how to get to that point. Anyone ever done that with their stories before? Come on, I know some of you have...er...Right, Wow!! Lot's of positive reviews! ^-^ Between this story and my Yugioh story, Dragon's Love, it's safe to say I'm really on a roll! (Gets off the roll and spreads some butter on it before eating it.) Mmmmmm. ^-^ I like rolls, Happy Thanksgiving weekend everyone!! Ok, so now we're all either completely confused, giggling from the fluffiness, or like some holding flame throwers and threatening to kill me for stopping where I did in the last chapter. Lol. Huge cliffhanger!!! ^-^ Thanks everyone for your offers to help me with Maleficant the dragon boss battle! I haven't beaten her yet but with all your suggested strategies one of them should work for me, right? Eeee, everything happens to me. -___-' Do you people realize that I only got one flame in my whole career as a writer before I started writing in the Kingdom Hearts section? That's just plain weirdo...lol. Ok, I'm sure you all want to get back to the story so you can see what's going to happen so I'll stop yapping. Hm, Sora and everyone's off to fight the Heartless, Maleficant just learned a valuable secret about Riku, Riku is all alone, and his mother, supposedly, is running around in the back alleys of Transverse Town. What am I up to? ^-^  
  
P.S. to you all: I haven't really beaten the game. How I know about the secret ending and what Riku's clothes look like is by searching around the internet. I mean, people have the actual ending scene available to watch on the net, screen pictures of it, and others telling you what they think the secret ending means...so how could I not know about it! I do hope there will be a Kingdom Hearts 2 game...with Riku as the main character and all. Just why is he wearing that blind fold...hmmmmm....  
  
##################################################################  
  
Chapter 11 -- Embrace the Light  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I swore that they wouldn't get you or him...I'm sorry for failing...  
Embrace the light Riku...and your heart will heal all...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mother! Wait, is it really you!  
  
Riku cried out towards the figure that quickly disappeared in through the door. Gritting his teeth in frustration, Riku leapt over the side of the balcony and onto the ground of the alley. There, he sprinted towards and through the door into the second district. He stopped and looked around a while before spotting his mother heading into the doors of the Gizmo Shop. Things were starting to get really strange here. Riku started towards the shop but was stopped as Heartless Soldiers came out of the ground and surrounded him. Gasping, he looked from his left to right, not sure what to do. He couldn't fight the Heartless! He'd thrown away his sword Maleficant had given him before he had come back to Sora!   
  
As the Soldiers closed in on him, a dark vortex appeared below him. Riku cried out as he was sucked into the block hole, unable to free himself. The last thought that came to his mind before his conscious slipped away was Sora, what of Sora...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Hollow Bastion)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Riku cried out as he was roughly thrown onto the floor of the Grand Hall of Maleficant's castle. "Ow...geez..." Pulling himself to his feet, the young warrior rubbed his neck and looked around at his surroundings. This was a room he hadn't been in before. Staring around curiously, he noticed before him a huge Heartless design on the wall. Looking to the right wall, three crystal coffins stood within it, each one containing a girl. His aqua-colored eyes traveled over each one of them, studying them, trying to remember them. One looked like Snow White, another like Cinderella, all from his mother's stories!! And the third girl, she looked like...wait! "Jasmine!!"  
  
Riku jogged over to Jasmine's casket and peered in at the ebony haired girl he remembered running into only a few days ago. He knocked on the crystal and called to her, but she remained asleep. She seemed so stiff, like a doll almost. How did she get here? Had the Heartless taken her heart away? Wait...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_Maleficant nodded then turned to Sephiroth, Let us go now. Riku blinked and looked at the two in surprise, What!! You're going...where to? Aren't you going to stay and make sure everything works out!? The two adults stopped and turned to look back at them. Maleficant smiled in her sickly sweet way and placed a hand on his head, I trust the two of you will take care of everything, but there is something...or rather someone...we must get.  
  
_~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"DAMNIT!!!" Riku slammed his fist against the crystal one more time. He couldn't believe this, so that was what Maleficant had meant! Oh, how could anyone be so damn naive!! Idiot, idiot!! Riku played with the idea of banging his head against the crystal, but decided best not to. His forehead still hurt a little from the last time he had done that. With a saddened expression he turned to inspect the wall on the left. Three more caskets lined it, each one with a girl inside, or at least he was sure they all contained girls. The third and last one he couldn't tell because a very familiar figure stood in front of it with his back turned to the boy.  
  
"Seph? Sephiroth, is that you!?" Riku walked cautiously over to the silver-haired warrior and reached out carefully. He still wasn't all that sure if he could truly trust Sephiroth. "So, I see Maleficant wasn't going to stand by and let you escape little prince, eh? Tell me...did everything with you and Sora work out all right?" Riku nodded and smiled as the older man turned around to face him, his intense green eyes expressing content. "That's good. I knew they would all forgive you." He sighed inwardly, relieved to see that Sephiroth wasn't going to attack him or anything. But, why'd he call him prince?  
  
"What are you looking at, Seph? What's in that casket there that's so interesting?" Riku leaned sideways in an attempt to see what was in the casket, but Sephiroth was firmly planted on the spot and in his way. Riku scowled in frustration and opened his mouth to interrogate Sephiroth some more but stopped as the sound of footsteps filled the room. Turning, he narrowed his eyes as the black robed woman walked over to the middle of the room and stopped. Maleficant smiled cruelly at the two of them, focusing her cold eyes on Riku, "Welcome, my prince. I see that you're enjoying yourself." Riku mocked her words in disgust and started towards her, only stopping when Sephiroth's strong hand held him back.   
  
She smiled at them, turning her attention to Sephiroth, "A little protective of him...aren't we. Step aside so he can look at her in her coffin of roses." Riku stared up curiously and watched as the older man scowled at the witch before letting go of him and walking over to lean against the far wall. Now that Seph was out of the way, he could see into the sixth coffin easily. What he saw, though, sent his mind into a whirl of confusion and fear. It was his mother, Aurora!! He touched the crystal glass tenderly, staring at her still form among crystal-ruby roses. She looked more beautiful then he had ever seen her before, but there was an ugly emptiness to her...like she was hollow inside. Her heart...still missing.  
  
"Now, now, Riku. Don't cry over a little spilt milk. Your mother can be restored to you...if you do as I say." Riku balled his hands into fists, rounding on the witch with more animosity in him then ever before, "You! You were the one, weren't you!! You took my mother's heart!!!" Maleficant smiled at him as if he'd just complemented her. Turning she walked over to rest a hand on Jasmine's coffin, speaking without looking at him, "Beautiful aren't they? My wonderful collection of gems, each one a part of the key that would unlock ultimate knowledge and power. But, in order to do so I must have all seven of them and they all still must have their hearts. As you can see, I have only six of the princesses and one does not have her heart. So, I'm two short... in a way." He scowled, before relieving the tension and slumping in defeat, "What is it you want me to do..."  
  
Maleficant smiled victoriously and turned her gaze on him, "Step in front of the symbol of the Heartless on that wall...and use your mother's locket to open the door." Riku stared dumbly from her, to the wall, to his locket he'd pulled out of his shirt. How was he supposed to do that!? With a defeated sigh, Riku walked over to stand in front of the symbol obediently and then...then what? How could his mother's locket open the door...and what door? Sephiroth walked up to join him, "Are you sure you want to save your mother this way, Riku?" He looked up at him and frowned, turning to look at the locket again, "I can't see any other way out of this, Seph."   
  
The older man closed his eyes painfully, opening them once again to stare down at the boy, "Embrace the light, Riku. When your mother said that...she meant it. Close your eyes and search inside your heart for your light. When you find your light, everything else will fall into place." Riku stared up at him once more, searching those green eyes for some clue or answer to the question in his own self. How did Sephiroth know all these things? How did he know what his mother had said before her death...what she had meant? He should suspect Sephiroth for helping Maleficant take his mother's heart, but something inside him told him that Seph had nothing to do with that and only meant good.   
  
Fine, look inside his heart...right. Riku put his trust in the man to not stab him with his eyes closed and did what he said. Ok, look for my light...let's see...nope, that was last nights dinner. Um, nope not that either...that was last night itself. Riku blushed from the memory and shook his head, diving further down inside him. He needed to look in his heart, not his stomach or mind. How do you do that!? You just have to hate it when people tell you to do this sort of stuff when you've never done it before. Ok...ummmmmm....er.....wait! Was that it? He relaxed as an image, almost like a photograph, appeared before his closed eyes. It was of him, his mother, Sora, Kairi, and pretty much everyone he loved and cared for. Even his father was in it, though he couldn't see the man clearly because of the damn glare from the light surrounding the image.   
  
The light around the image intensified until everything went red and Riku opened his eyes quickly. Squinting, he realized this didn't help one bit. The light was outside of his mind, coming from the locket in his hands. Ok...well...he found his heart's light. The locket glowed brighter, stretching and growing until it was at least half his height in length. When the light finally died down, Riku was holding a strange blade in his hands. With a heart shaped handle and a sharp silver blade, it was definitely no longer a locket. Maleficant cried out happily at the sight of it, "The Heartblade!! So it does exist!" Riku steadied the blade in his grip, testing its weight and structure. It was a good weapon, the perfect size, weight, and dexterity for someone like him. He smiled to himself as a sudden idea hit him. He had a weapon finally, if he played his cards right he could get his mother's heart back and defeat Maleficant once and for all. But he would have to be careful.   
  
"What are you waiting for! Open the final keyhole!!!" Riku steadied the blade in his hand and gave Maleficant a weak and harmlessly, timid smile. He had to look like she was in sure control of him. Looking to the wall, he knew exactly what he was to do. Grasping tightly to the sword, he thrust it into the solid rock and watched as white waves washed over the stone before the whole symbol began to glow. When the glowing went away, the wall was no longer there. Instead, a dark portal had opened into oblivion. Suddenly overcome with exhaustion, Riku wobbled on his feet and finally collapsed into unconsciousness.  
  


@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  


  
Sephiroth caught the falling boy in his arms and gently rested him against the wall. Opening the door had drained all of Riku's energy and strength it seemed. The Heartblade had returned to being a locket, resting around the young warrior's neck with a soft glow. "Kill him, Sephiroth." He scowled up at Maleficant, watching her walk into the portal to the End of the World. Looking back down at Riku. Sephiroth unsheathed his sword. He placed it next to Riku, taking the boy's hand and wrapping it around the handle, "I won't kill you, but I know you'll follow. I hope my sword will help you until the time your Heartblade is needed again. Stay safe..."   
  
Running his hand through the boy's silvery-white hair, he bent down and kissed Riku's forehead gently. Checking to make sure he was comfortable, Sephiroth stood up and headed towards the portal to follow Maleficant. Taking one last chance to look back on the younger warrior. Sora was in the castle at this moment, hopefully they would come after him and Maleficant together. Good luck, Riku.  
  


################################################  


  
AnimeFan: Yeah people! Sorry again for taking so long. I love this! Um, unfortunately, since I haven't beat the game and I don't want to spoil it, in the next chapter we'll take a big leap into the future to where they battle Maleficant and close the door. Yes, she's the ultimate evil in this fic, the other person who's supposed to be the final battle won't be because I don't want to spoil things for those of you who don't know whom I'm talking about and because I haven't gotten that far either. Yep. So bar with me in the next final chapters of Key to Your Heart!!! ^-^  
  
_  
  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Maleficant's Finale

AnimeFan: For everyone out there to know, I've got three to four fics going and it's getting hard. Wahhh!! Well, at least I haven't gotten another flame since Agumons. ^-^ I don't care, but I'm running out of sparks for me and Riku's campfire. We can't even do S'mores. Wahh!!! ^___^ Yipee!! Hooray!!! I finally kicked that damn dragon's ass!!! Muahahahaha!! That's the power of the keyblade! Thank you all so much for your help and advice! I found that summoning Tinker Bell then casting Aero before constantly waking away at her worked! ^____^ You're all so great!   
  


##################################################################  


  
Chapter 12 -- Maleficant's Finally: Part 1  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Just you and me...hanging out, playing games...  
Didn't ever think it would get this hard...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora followed his friends as they stepped through the door into the Grand Hall of Hollow Bastien. Inside, it was empty and bright with sunlight from outside reflecting off of six crystal coffins on the right and left wall. With a slight gulp, the brunette stepped forward a glanced around nervoulsy. It seemed so quiet and empty, where was Maleficant? Look! The final keyhole has been opened!! Everyone looked in the direction Yuffie was pointing, a quesy feeling in their stomachs at the sight of the giant Heartless shaped portal. Leon gripped his hand into a fist, glaring at the thing, Damnit. We're to late to stop them.   
  
We have to free the princesses first, then we'll worry about what we need to do after. Everyone shook their heads in agreement with Kairi and looked to Sora. Nodding, he stepped in front of each casket and used his keyblade to free each princess from her prison. He stopped, however, when he stood in front of the last one and stared at the princess inside intently. Hey... Kairi, doesn't this princess look like Riku's mom? Kairi walked over next to him and looked at her as well, Yeah! It does look like Mrs. Rose!   
  
Donald, Goofy, and the others walked over to stand behind them. Aerith smiled and gestured towards the golden-haired maiden, That's Princess Aurora Rose. Sora blinked and looked from Aerith to Aurora to Kairi, gaping as the thought hit him, Isn't Riku's mom's full name Aurora Rose!? Kairi stepped back, looking rather creeped out. Sora had to admit, this was getting really weird. This princess couldn't be Riku's mom...that would mean Riku was a...a prince! He knew that they always used to pretend Riku was the prince when they played together, but he never thought it would be true! It's probably just a coincidence, you know. Riku couldn't really be a, a prince...could he? I mean, we're talking about Riku here. Sora shook his head at his red-haired friend, I don't know Kairi. It seems strange to think that. But life's gotten to the point that nothing seems to surprise me anymore.   
  
Well it shouldn't. That's my mom all right. Everyone whirled around as Riku spoke, appearing on the top balcony in front of the Heartless Keyhole. Gasping Sora pushed past the others to stare at his lover and friend, R-Riku! How did you get here! Wha- Sora watched as Riku walked slowly down the stairs in a slump, his head bowed so that Sora couldn't see those aqua eyes he loved so much. Furrowing his eyebrows in worry, Sora walked towards him till they stood only a foot apart, Riku...what's wrong? Finally Riku lifted his head, his tearsoaked eyes staring sadly at the brunette, I-It's all my fault...I opened the final keyhole. Everything you've worked so hard to save...will be destroyed, because of me.   
  
Sora caught him as Riku threw himself into the brunette's arms, sobbing into his shirt. Sighing, he stroked the older boy's hair, tightening his arms around his waist. He wasn't sure how Riku had gotten there into the castle, but he was just glad that the boy was all right. Belle walked over and rested a hand on Riku's head soothingly, It's all right, Riku. We know you didn't do it willingly, you were just trying to save your mother. The other princesses all nodded their heads in agreement, Jasmine stepping up with a rueful frown, Riku, Maleficant doesn't have your mother's heart anymore. She gave it to a man who took it with him through the door.  
  
Riku raised his head up and out of Sora's chest to blink at her with blurry eyes, What do you mean...the door?  
  


(Ok, here's the time lapse, note I have never gotten this far in the game so this is made up.)  


  
Riku, Sora, and Kairi all ran towards the black robed figure standing before the door, unsheithing their weapons for battle. Maleficant! This is it for you! Maleficant turned to smirk at Riku, unfazed by his threat. How ironic it all was, that in the end three best friends would face her in the ultimate battle with the fate of the universe at stake. Riku steadied the long blade of Sephiroth's, snarling at the bitch in front of him. Sora took a few steps so that he was a little bit in front of Riku and Kairi, his protective instincts kicking in. Maleficant frowned and stared over to a man leaning against the wall nearby, I should of known you wouldn't kill him. Sephiroth smiled cooly and pushed his bangs behind his ear, Yeah, you'd think you'd of learned by now, after the incident with Aurora. Scowling, Maleficant raised her staff, aiming a powerful blast of magic towards Seph, INSOLENT FOOL!! Your love will suffer for this!!   
  
One black angel wing appeared out of Sephiroth's back and he took flight, successfully dodging the attack and disapearing from sight. Riku watched him go, glad to know his friend would be all right. Turning his attention back to Maleficant, the three of them prepared as she began her assualt...  
  
################################################################  
  
AnimeFan: Sorry, but as I specifically stated, I'm noted putting spoilers in this! Ok, so the end will be slight spoiler cause it's almost exactely like the end of the game, but we're skipping the battle procedure! Sorry peeps! I really don't feel like putting up a boss fight here. I will post the battle with the Dragon Maleficant form though but it won't be a huge spoiler! You'll see why. Oh, and I also beat Riku in the game! ^-^' Personally, he was easier then Maleficant the dragon. And I got Mushu!! YEAH!!!! I'm so happy! And that scene with Riku protecting you know who from you know who after you beat him was awesome!! O.O Ohhhh! Our Riku is still there somewhere! I like being a shadow! ^_____^ Bye now!  
  
  
  
  



	13. Dragon Slaying

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the Squaresoft games. I do own the idea.  
  
AnimeFan: Oh, boy. I just finished the ending of this story, now I need to do this chapter that leads to it. Damnit, I've got a problem with this sort of thing, don't I? Lol. I'm trying to write chapters to my stories and survive school final exams at the same time. Man...Well, this is the second final exams I've had to go through while writing here on fanfiction.net. Yep. I'm so glad you people are loving this. It's makes my day knowing that I'm writing a worthwhile fic that people love to read. ^-^ Well, to the story before I bore you with more talk.  
  
(Once again I'll state, the ending may be exactly like the game's ending or not. I haven't gotten that far in the game, yes I haven't, so if I do hit it on or close to the mark it is purely coincidental. I do know what happens to Riku at the end of the game cause I talk to people and the internet with it's damn spoilers, so that I do know. Poor Riku. =*( We love you, Riku!!!)  
  
################################################################  
  
Chapter 13 -- Dragon Slaying  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
This is it...there's no turning back...  
Everything we've fought to protect...is at risk...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Maleficent crouched and clutched at her heart, panting from exhaustion with the blood flowing down her face. Not far off, Riku and Sora were both giving Kairi appreciative smiles as she sprinkled potions on both of them. You know...for an all-powerful witch...she wasn't that tough, Riku sneered and wiped some of the sweat from his bangs. The other two laughed at his macho attitude and Sora punched him lightly in the shoulder, causing him to wince slightly. Oh, really...Why are you so bruised then, love? Riku stuck his tongue out and immediately pulled it back in as Sora snapped at it playfully. Kairi giggled and brushed some of her hair behind her ears, You two...quit that now. They all started laughing, unaware that their fight was yet to be over.  
  
Look at them laughing, like children! How pathetic they all are, I'll show them just how funny this really is. This battle isn't over yet!! Maleficent scowled and stormed weakly towards the door, Keep laughing!! But now is the time for you all to say goodbye!! With that she thrust open the doors and began to grow as the blinding white light soaked into her.   
  
Riku gasped and started after her as she pulled her way into and through the door. We have to stop her! Before she goes any further!! Nodding, Sora and Kairi followed him as they went through the door into the light. Within, Riku winced and held his arms over his eyes protectively as the light brightened then began to die down. When he figured it was safe to look again, he removed his arms and glanced around in shock. They were standing in a town square, but everything was dark and wet as rain poured down on them. The streets all around seemed deserted and a strong smell that he couldn't make out hovered in the air. This was what was beyond the door?  
  
Where...where are we? Kairi took a step forward and glanced around the place in fright. Riku couldn't really answer her, I don't know, somewhere beyond the door. It-it seems so familiar though...like I've been here before or something. He continued to look around, straining to remember this strange place. So familiar...but why... Hey you to, I think we've got bigger problems right now! Look!! They looked in front of them where Sora was pointing and nearly screamed in surprise as Maleficent changed into a towering black dragon. She seemed to crack her neck then focus her glowing green eyes on them, hate burning deep within. This was going to be a problem. Letting loose a window shattering roar, the dragon charged towards them with teeth bared and ready. Riku didn't have time to think as he nearly dodged those snapping jaws and rolled out of the way of the bricks and dust as the dragon's tail smashed the walls of a building just above him. Great, one minute he was a witch hunter and now he's a dragon slayer.   
  
In the definite struggle to stay alive, Riku couldn't help but notice no people or creatures running from the buildings around them in fright. This place really was deserted! Well, at least they wouldn't have to worry about the innocent being in danger. Jumping inside one of the broken buildings to dodge the dragons fiery breath, he spotted Kairi being snatched up by the beast's tail and tossed into the air. Without further thought, the white-haired warrior jumped onto the dragon's back, slid down the tail, and launched into the air...catching Kairi before landing a bit ungracefully on his feet. Setting her down, Riku smiled and turned back to the fight. Secretly he had to admit, sliding down the tail and launching into the air had been fun.   
  
Anyway...Sora wasn't having much fun. He hadn't been so lucky to dodge from the dragon's face and was now struggling to deflect her attacks. Tightening his grip on Seph's blade, Riku ran at her and aimed a bone cutting blow to her front leg. It sliced through and struck the bone, causing the beast to draw back with a pained cry. Sora took this distraction gratefully and ran over to stand next to him. She's strong! Stronger then before! Riku nodded and tossed the brunette one of his high-potions. Get you and Kairi out of here! I'll deal with her.   
  
No way I'm leaving you behind to fight her alone! We'll face this monster together...and win! Riku would have gladly agreed, but deep down he knew what he had to do. Even if it meant never seeing Sora or the others again. Sora! We can't put Kairi through this danger! I'll be fine, just get through the door and start closing it. Everything will be all right, trust me! The brunette scowled and grabbed hold of his arm stubbornly. Damnit, Sora could be a pest at times.   
  
The dragon seemed to gain back it's control and turned towards the two fighting boys. Neither of them noticed this and continued arguing over what to do at the moment. Shrieking, Kairi spotted her and cried out to them both in a desperate attempt to get their attention. The dragon reared back on her legs and coiled her neck, springing it forward in a lunge to swallow both of them up.  
Riku and Sora both quit and turned, frozen as those jaws came down on them...  
  
#################################################################  
  
AnimeFan: Muahahahahaha!! Cliffy, big time! Just like the T.V. Always stopping the show right there when you're at the edge of your seat! All right, the next chapter is the last. I'm not sure how long it will be, but it will be longer then this one. Oh, I'm not sure if that was what it looks like behind the final so, once again it's my story...my idea. Ok, well. The next chapter soon once I've decided that you have all suffered enough in your wait.   
  
  



	14. The Door Closes

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, yadda yadda...  
  
AnimeFan: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! (rolls on the ground laughing evilly like) Muahahaha! I'm so evil!!! @o@ Evil, evil, evil!!!! Maybe I should end all the chapters of all my stories like that!!! Muahahaha!! I tend to get more reviews that way... o_o Anywho!!! I'm so glad you all want to hang me now for that last chapter! Hee, oh, today's chapter is the ending to this story...sadly...but a long asked question is about to be answered. What is going on between Riku and Sephiroth? Are they brothers, father and son, lovers, or cloned twins where one was just unfortunate enough to get the short height gene? Hell, maybe they're just friends who have a lot in common! You people don't know...but I do!!! ^________^ Muahahaha!! Now I can see why so many cute guys like Seto Kaiba, Dark Digimon Emperor, Riku, Sephiroth, Yami Bakura, and so forth love being evil!!! It's fun!!! ^o^ (get's dragged away to the loony bin) Hey!! You can't take me away!! I have to type my chapter!!!! (struggles desperately before summoning Mushu to blast them away) Ok, Mushu!! Just keep it up long enough for me to type my story!! ^-^  
  
Mushu: O____O'  
  


####################################################################  


  
Chapter 14 -- Maleficent's Finale: Part 2_The Door Closes  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It's finale over...or is it?...When is anything really over...  
One door closes...another opens...that's life for you...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Riku and Sora both turned around as Kairi's words finally penetrated through their arguing. The dragon's jaws where dropping down on them fast, it was to late to run...to late to dodge or defend. This was it, the end. Their life was officially over. There was no way either of them would survive a direct attack with those jaws. Riku all ready could feel those long, sharp teeth tearing away at his flesh. Why did it have to end like this? This wasn't supposed to happen! Instinctively, he threw his arms around Sora protectively and waited for the pain that would signal his end. And waited...and waited some more...but it didn't come. Instead there was a loud slashing sound followed closely by a deafening roar.   
  
Cautiously, he peeped out of his eyelids towards where the dragon had been. And there, standing in his line of vision, was none other then Sephiroth himself. Standing there in all his glory, Riku could only wonder how and why...what did this great warrior see in him that he would risk facing so much so far to protect him. Speaking of Maleficent, wailing in pain and anger, the dragon stumbled back blind and retreated behind the buildings. Once she was gone, Riku let go and was immediately tackled by a grateful Kairi. After being hugged to his near death, she let go and tackled Sora to do the same. You both are the biggest bastards in the whole damn universe!!! What were you thinking, arguing in the middle of a life to death battle!!!!   
  
Regaining his posture, Riku turned to Sephiroth and stared up at him with questions burning in his eyes. Seph looked at him for a moment before wiping the blood off his sword. Pouting Riku walked over in front of him and stared up at him, forcing the older man into eye contact. Why, Seph? Why did you come back...it's dangerous. In fact, why do you even care? Sighing, Sephiroth crossed his arms cooly and relaxed his weight on his left leg, I've got my reasons, kid. Now, you three get the hell out of here and close the door behind you...I'll deal with Maleficent. Sora and Kairi exchanged glances before started towards the door happily. Riku didn't follow though, he wasn't done...not yet. I can't do that, Sephiroth. I have to rescue my mother's heart.   
  
The older man brushed a few strands of his hair behind his ear and smiled down at him, Get out of here, Riku. I'll deal with Maleficent...and get your mother's heart back.   
  
Why, what are you after, Seph? Why did you help Maleficent in the first place, then suddenly started helping me? What's your deal, whose side are you really on!? Riku balled up his fists, questions starting to spring out of nowhere in his mind. None of this made any since, and he was sick of always being the clueless one. He wanted the truth, and he wanted it now. Sephiroth seemed to slouch and let out a long defeated sigh. He knew those questions would come one day, he knew he'd have to tell Riku...everything. Why now?   
  
Riku...I...well, it starts sort of a long time ago. I used to be a really in and out sort of warrior, a missionary if that's what you want to call it. I did any job, anything for a couple bags of good munny. During one of my missions, I was gravely hurt and fell unconscious. When I woke up, I found myself in a fancy chamber, inside a castle...  
  
*****  
  
_Sephiroth looked around him curiously, trying to register in his mind where he was. His wounds were bandaged and his body cleaned. Had someone found him and taken him in? A quiet creaking sound came from the left side of the room, and Sephiroth strained to see someone walk into the room. When the person finally came into view, he could only catch his breath in awe. It was the most beautiful women he had ever seen. She smiled sweetly when she saw him awake and spoke with a voice that could melt ice and soothe the most vicious beast, Oh...so you're awake. How are you feeling?  
  
_*****  
  
I couldn't help but to fall immediately in love with her. She was kind, gentle, a brilliant cook, and had the most beautiful voice ever. I had never believed in angels...till I met her. We talked a lot while I recovered...got to know each other well. Eventually, we were good friends and I had completely healed. Instead of leaving though, I stayed with her and from that day on I took it upon myself to protect her from every danger possible. Then one day it just happened and we became lovers. On the day I proposed to her, she told me a secret she had kept from me. I was to be a father. Soon the baby was born...a beautiful little boy. I had never felt so...there are no words to describe how I felt. My whole life had been a hell, and then this angel came and pulled me up to heaven. It was wonderful and overwhelming, but I was happy and that was what mattered.   
  
Then everything changed on my son's fourth birthday. A wave a darkened creatures that we now know as the Heartless attacked and took over the castle. They came after my wife and son, for reasons I had yet to fully understand. But I got them out of there and away from our world in the ship I had come in. We traveled for months, I searching for the perfect place for them...where they'd both be safe from the Heartless. I found that place in a small world with few people populating it. This place I saw was perfect. It was safe, beautiful, and so insignificant that I figured it would be the last place the Heartless would attack and devour. And in that small world, I left the two treasures of my heart and went to fight the Heartless.   
  
Then one day, no more then three years ago, Maleficent came to me and presented the heart of my one love. She said she would return it to her if I did what she said. I had no choice, Riku. Then I found you and...heard your singing. That song of yours, your mother's song, that was the very song me and my wife made up to sing together during the long period of my healing. Riku, then I knew...I knew just how far into this I had gotten us.   
  
Riku blinked and took in what Sephiroth was saying to him. Seph had a wife and son, and Maleficent had stolen his wife's heart and used it against him? That made since...but it had happened approximately three years ago, the same time his mother's heart had been taken. And his mother's song...was Seph and his wife's song? But...that would mean that, could...no...   
  
Yes Riku, you are the love child of Aurora and I. You're my son.   
  
Riku suddenly couldn't move...couldn't think...This was all to much to soon. Closing his eyes, he tried to clear everything out and close out the world. He needed rest, peace, something. Sephiroth was...his father? Wow, this was...so fast so sudden. That would explain why he was helping him, protecting him, why he had come back. But this was all being shoved at him to soon! Then, that picture came to his mind...the picture of his heart. But the glare was no longer there and he could finally see the face of his father standing behind him and his mother. It was Sephiroth and finally the picture of his heart was clear. Everything clicked and it was like a puzzle coming together, everything made perfect since now. Why he had always felt drawn to him mothers stories, why he'd always look up at the stars, why he had really wanted to get away from the islands and see what was out there.   
  
Get out of here, now!!! Riku opened his eyes as Sephiroth grabbed him and pushed him towards the door. With a loud roar, Maleficent the dragon stormed back out of the protection of the houses and bounded forward blindly in front of her. As luck would have it, they were in her path. Riku watched as Sephiroth brought his sword up and repelled her snapping jaws. Using his sword, he held Maleficent at bay and turned to the smaller boy, Get out of here, Riku! I won't lose you and your mother! Riku hesitated before turning to see Sora and Kairi all ready closing the door. He had to do what he had to do, no matter what anyone says. Sprinting, he got over to the door but stopped, not going through. Sora looked at him questioningly and he swallowed down the painful lump in his chest. I have to rescue my mother, Sora. I love you. Take care of each other you two.   
  
What! No Riku!  
  
Ignoring Sora's cries, Riku grabbed the handles of the door and pulled them hard...closing the door and sealing him off from the other world. Then he turned back to Sephiroth and the dragon, tightened his grip on his blade that had changed into the Heartblade, and with an angered cry he charged towards battle...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_That was the last time I saw Riku...  
  
I think about him now...every night and day, twice on Sundays...I wonder if he'll ever come back, like he promised to. The others worry about me. They constantly try to get me to play or fight, but all I can do...all I want to do...is to stand here on the docks and look out across the ocean, waiting. "Hey, Sora! We're going home now, you coming!?" Kairi waves to me and frowns when I don't answer. I can see her shrug and crawl into her boat to go home. I wonder, what would have happened if we hadn't left together on that raft that fateful night. Would Riku still be with us? Would any of this have ever happened? Would I have loved him...or Kairi? Just when you think you have answers...more questions pop out of nowhere. If we hadn't of left, would any of us been pulled into the fight against the Heartless? And if we had, would Riku of stayed behind the door...or would he have been here with us now?  
  
I know Riku did what he did because he had to. I wouldn't of dared tried to stop him from saving his mother's heart. I know how much he loves her, we all loved her. The island is quiet without her song or the smell of her baking. I just wished that he had told me that he was planing to stay behind the door. I just wished I could be with him now, helping him on his journey. I know how dangerous that sort of thing is. Why Riku, why couldn't I have stayed with you and Sephiroth!? Did you do this to protect me?  
  
I don't know why, but I find myself walking back to the secret cave. It's damp and cold within, like it has always been. The smell of the dust and chalk is everywhere, like the pictures we all drew on the walls as kids. I walk silently over to the picture farthest in the cave. I was a picture me and Kairi drew together of ourselves. I smile in slight disbelief at the sight of my last drawing, an arm holding a paupo fruit up to Kairi. To think I had been in denial so long. I crouch down and use my sleeve to erase that part of the picture, before taking some chalk and drawing on it. I pull away after a while to inspect my work. I had drawn Riku's head against mine and two pairs of arms wrapped to make it look like me and Riku were hugging. I had left Kairi in the picture, but I had drawn Tidus with her. They had shared a paupo fruit together, those two. And one day, me and Riku will. Yeah, he was coming back. He was.   
  
I stood up then, my smile softening at the thought. Behind me comes a soft clicking sound and I turn to look and see. The door to our island, it was cracked open...how? I turn around and inspect the door curiously. Who had opened it and left it open? How long had it been like this? I hesitate before opening the door slowly and peering within. A dark, rainy street lays before me...so familiar. I had seen this place before...about a year ago this day. I summon the keyblade, then with one last glance, walk through the door and into the dark streets of the other world beyond the door. I'm coming...whether you like it or not Riku...  
  
_

#####################################################################  


_  
_AnimeFan: Well people! That's the end of my story...perfectly open for a sequel isn't it!? ^-^ Yep, open for a plot and everything!!! Lol. Geez, it's over. Now I have to go finish my other stories before I start any new ones so it may be a little while before I write the sequel. Then again, I may be struck with inspiration and start typing it tomorrow!! You never know with me. Well, I'm glad that so many people enjoyed the first video game story I've written, ever. Hopefully, I'll see you all again soon! ^______^ Bye for now!! And Merry Christmas!!!!!!!_  
  
_


End file.
